Violation Wow
by lizteroid
Summary: a Kate and  Tony fic. Set during 1x08 Minimum Security  the Gitmo episode . Kate and Tony are sent to investigate Paula Cassidy and a translator's apartments. Yes, it began as a oneshot, but I'm continuing as a few people asked me to.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' episode 1x08. However, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As they were climbing the steps of the Gitmo base apartment block, a thought crossed Kate's mind and she voiced it to Tony, "First time I've seen you apologize to a suspect." Kate raised her tone as in mild disbelief at what Tony had done back at the house on the Gitmo base, when Gibbs had tossed him the keys to Paula Cassidy's apartment.

"Well, how would you feel if I investigated your apartment?" he responded.

"Violated, beyond belief." she replied, "You know you're attracted to her though?"

"Who said I was?"

"It's endorphins."

"Thank you, _Abby..._" he glanced to Kate sarcastically.

"Aw, you were so _excited _about going to Cuba, and ridin' in the jet. Stimulated the hell out of your endorphins. The first woman you saw was like honey to a bear." she smiled to him happily.

"You were the first woman I saw on my endorphin high." he replied, just to prove her wrong. To which Kate had her own answer ready for him.

"Well, we...work together, Tony. It's like a brother-sister thing."

"I never had a sister..." he responded, seemingly caught up in his own thoughts of imagining how that would have been like.

"That's probably a good thing."

"You just passed Said's room, sis..." Tony flashed his famous DiNozzo smile to her.

Kate shook her head and moved back towards the door of the room she was supposed to be investigating before she got the key that seemingly belonged to the lock on the door and tried it. It didn't work, but there was another key on that keyring, she tried it. It opened the door, and Kate immediately looked to the two almost identical keys before looking towards Tony at Paula's door.

"Tony, wait." she moved to Paula's door and put in the other key to open the door. It worked and the door opened as she turned the key in the lock while Tony was stood behind her, "Said had a key to Paula's apartment."

Tony looked down to Paula's keys in his hand, "Well...she doesn't have a key to his."

"Women like making love in their own bed." Kate shrugged. The moment she spoke, she knew those words were a mistake, especially when she saw Tony's expression change.

He chortled first and then spoke up, "Just because you're a woman, and you like to do it -"

"You're right, I misspoke." Kate said as she began to walk back towards Said's apartment, shaking her head as she went.

"...does not mean..."

"I was wrong, Tony! Let it go!"

"...insist they enjoy doing it in their own bed."

As she got to the door, she opened it and went inside to begin with the investigating of Said's apartment, and before she knew it Tony had flown in there behind her. So fast. Kate spun around to see him standing there, just in time to kick the door closed behind him with his foot as he stood flashing that DiNozzo smile at her. She wondered if he even slept with it etched to his face. He's like the freakin' Cheshire Cat, she was thinking but she would never bring up a movie in the presence of Anthony DiNozzo, Kate had more sense than that.

"I'm not gonna let it go." he smirked to her, moving towards her in the darkened room, the only light from the lamps outside the apartment on the hallway.

Kate raised a brow at Tony before she frowned and set down her bag, as he tossed the keys onto the cabinet he passed while moving towards Kate, "Tony, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to test out that theory you came up with..."

"Which one? I come up with many when it involves you." she shot back at him, kneeling down to get some things from her backpack. When she looked back up at Tony, he was standing over her.

"I think you know." he replied to her, softly moving his hand to touch her hair.

Kate flicked her head, and her hair out of Tony's reach before she stood up and moved herself and the backpack to the bed, where she could see Tony and his movements. She glared at him as she began digging in the bag once again, "I don't know what you're talking about Tony."

"Oh, I think you do Kate." he smirked, his voice was a low murmur now as he once again began moving towards Kate, "Endorphins, first woman being honey to a bear...women like making love in their own beds..." he smirked, now standing next to her. He moved his pointer finger and used the back to brush over her cheek.

Kate couldn't help but let her mouth drop open slightly at Tony's words and actions. She had never taken him seriously and this time was no different, "Mhm, Tony, sure.." she moved away from his grasp, "Even if I was inebriated, you wouldn't get me into bed with you." she smirked back to him and continued to grab out her sketch pad, camera and gloves for the coming investigation of Said's apartment, "You really should get back to Paula's apartment, Gibbs is going to be waiting for us to report back to him."

"Kate, come on. I know you were as excited to come to Cuba as I was."

"No, Tony, don't you turn this to be about me." she chuckled and shook her head.

"You might want to think about what you're saying Kate, because your actions don't match your words." he told her.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" she hissed, "I am not getting into bed with you! It'd be...just too weird." she gave a shudder for extra effect.

"So why'd your pupils dilate when you thought about it, hm?" he raised a brow back to her and smiled, knowing he was winning this.

Kate pursed her lips as she glared at Tony, trying to think of a plausible come back she could use with his comment, but couldn't think of any. Though, she didn't want to just cave in and admit Tony had been right about her pupils, because she had felt a flush creeping to her face as he mentioned what he had meant with proving her theory wrong. Instead, Kate just sighed harshly before replying, "Just go investigate Paula's room!"

Tony sighed just as harsh as Kate had done before he turned and began making his way back towards the door, he moved two steps before he whirled back around faster than Kate could even think of something to say to him, and he grabbed her tight to him, pressing his lips ferociously against hers. The kiss was passionate and heated, and just as he had thought, Kate responded to it. By returning the same amount of want to Tony.

"I knew it!" he responded, breaking the kiss in victory and looking to Kate in his arms.

She just looked up, face flushed and bit her lip softly before she heard the sound of their breathing together. It sounded labored and quick. Hearing those breaths, Kate had to swallow a little and keep on biting her lip before looked away from Tony, trying to back away, "Tony, we can't." her voice was low and hoarse from the breathing and trying to regain its control.

He looked to her, slightly disappointed, "Why not, Kate?"

"Tony! We work together...it'd be complicated!" she backed away and finally broke free from Tony's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is that the only reason?"

Kate turned back to him, her jaw set slightly as she took a few seconds to just look at him. She didn't know what to say but she looked down at the carpet and swallowed. A few more seconds passed and finally, she nodded in reply to Tony's question, "Yeah."

Tony took a few moments before he spoke up again, "Look, Kate...I know you might hate me for bringing this up but, when you and Major Kerry...did it get awkward then?"

She sat on the bed then, and glanced to Tony as he leaned against the door. Kate thought about those nights she had spent with Tim back during her Secret Service days and aboard Air Force One with the President, when Gibbs and the team had come into her life and looking down into her lap, she replied, "I was sleeping with him Tony, not working with him." she finally murmured.

"But, you were on the same detail, right?"

"That doesn't mean I was working with him." she responded and looked up again at DiNozzo. He was looking at her tentatively, hanging on her words before he decided to push himself off the door and move over towards her, joining her on the edge of the bed.

"Kate, I know you're Catholic, and I know you take it seriously...sometimes a little...too serious but -" he was rewarded with a sharp elbow dig to his ribs for that comment, one of the first of many he was sure of it, "Okay, sorry..." he winced before he looked down to his own lap, his hand gently rubbing over the spot Kate's elbow had connected with, "I just don't see how this can be different, Kate."

"It would be complicated Tony, and...I don't want to risk Gibbs finding out."

He smiled a little that twinkle returned to his eyes as he caught sight of the blush in Kate's cheeks. Gently, Tony reached for her hand and took it in his before he gently murmured to her, "Then, we won't tell him..."

"Tony..."

"Shh, hey, I'm not gonna tell him if you don't." he smiled to her assuringly, "He won't find out, Kate."

Tony gently moved his mouth to her neck and her head tilted as she felt his lips there, moving across her skin, his stubble prickling against her jaw and he kissed over her pulse. She could feel her heart was racing at Tony's touches and what was happening. Tony moved his free hand, the one that had been rubbing his ribs where she had caught him, brushing over her cheek. He kissed Kate softly, making sure that she knew he wasn't just wanting to love and leave.

Soon Kate was laying back on the bed, Said's bed with Tony hovering above her, kissing her and moving his hands over her body. They were laying amidst their clothing, and the contents of Kate's bag had spilled out, over the carpet when Tony had moved to be beside Kate when she lay back onto the pillows. She looked up into his face as his hand grazed over her breast and she shivered, feeling Tony's wrist against her skin, her breathing had increased now, as had her heart beats.

Tony's hand moved underneath Kate's back to the clasp on her bra and she bit her lip. As soon as that clasp popped open and those straps trailed down her arms, she began to think _'Tony will see me naked, and I can't take that back then. Do I want this?'_ her mind was racing with questions, some answerable and some not so much. When she first saw Tony on board Air Force One, she had thought he was good looking, but she had been with Major Kerry then, though on the verge of breaking up with him, but once she heard Tony speak, she decided he was just like most other men she had had the pleasure of knowing. It didn't make her want him any less though.

And now, here she was; laying underneath Anthony DiNozzo, her skin flushed with desire for him, in a room that was not their's, in a place that was not the state they lived in. But they were both there, and both wanted it. Kate arched her back for Tony's hand to have better access to her bra clasp and she bit her lip gently as she felt it unclasp from around her back. She felt the straps losen at her shoulders before Tony's hand moved to the front of her bra once again, fingering over the lace detail on the cups before he bega on removing the bra entirely.

It was then, Kate felt immediately embarrassed; _what if Tony doesn't like my body? What if this is a trick and Gibbs knows? What if- ohh...he's such a great kisser..._her mind went blank then as Tony flung her bra away to join the contents of her bag on the floor, and his mouth meshed with hers. Kate's arms moved to wrap around Tony's neck as he moved between her legs, they were both still covered on their lower halves; Tony just in his boxers, Kate still had her pants and shoes on, but still she could feel his arousal against her.

"Tony..." Kate whispered, her breath skittered across his cheek to his ear as he moved his lips towards her neck.

"You want this?" he asked her, "Now?" he whispered back to her.

Kate nodded in reply, it was all she could manage in her present state of arousal, and feeling Tony's against her, she couldn't even think of forming a coherent sentence. She felt Tony moving about as he slid off his own boxers before making light work of the button and zipper on her pants. He didn't waste time in peeking what type of panties Kate was wearing, he just wanted to fulfil her request of 'now' and make love to her, he just pushed down her pants and panties together.

"Tony, come on. Please." she murmured into his ear, her arms were back laced around his neck once again as she felt the cool air lick across her newly exposed skin, as she kicked off her pants the remainder of the way down her legs, so Tony could reside between them once again.

"You sure?"

"Tony!" Kate hissed a little, getting frustrated now with the waiting, "Now, before I change my mind!"

No sooner had she said it, Tony pushed into her and she let her voice trail off as she moaned out, arching and tilting her head back onto the pillow. She heard Tony groan as he rested inside her for a few seconds and then began to move, pressing his hips down against hers, his hand at her hip as he thrust back and forth.

The two were completely lost with each other. Tony's arms had formed seemingly protective barricades around Kate's head while her legs wrapped around him, keeping him close to her body as they hurdled towards that finishing line, helping each other along. Kate's fingers were squeezing into the muscles in Tony's back as his lips danced across her skin like wildfire, kissing and trailing over her breasts as the thrusts got deeper and harder, nearing the end of their passion as their moans increased in volume to match with the intensity of their pleasure.

It was Tony who couldn't hold back any longer and reached his climax before Kate, groaning out as he tucked his face into her neck before her muscles began contracting around him. He knew she wasn't that much farther behind him. He slowed as he let the last of his climax pitter out before concentrating on getting Kate over the final hurdle. Tony swiftly grabbed Kate's hips and flipped them over, holding her close to his chest, her breasts against his skin as he bucked his hips against hers hurriedly.

Tony's thrusting did the job, magnificently. Kate moaned several times as she felt the beginning of her waves washing over her before she finally cried out as they crashed upon her until she flopped against Tony with her eyes closed and a smile across her swollen lips. Her breath coming in short, quick episodes as she listened to the reverberated sound of Tony's heartbeat mimicking her own.

He smiled as he lifted his head a little and saw that Kate's had hers resting on his chest, her dark hair fanned out across his skin, "So, you still this is a brother-sister thing, huh?" he whispered, his breathing still laboured after that last round of thrusts.

"This part...no." she breathed and lifted her head to look at Tony as her voice was deep and throaty from the moaning and breathing, "But don't tell papa bear that..." she grinned.

"Like I'd risk that, Kate."

Kate nodded and smiled a little before she became modest again as the heat had faded and the air was starting to cool in the room once again. She gently bit her lip and looked around for where her clothes had ended up, "We should get back to the base, Gibbs'll start to wonder." she told him as she scooted away from him to pick up her pants and panties first.

Tony nodded, he didn't want to be the one to initiate the leave from the apartment, but he knew the time had come to do so, "Yeah, I'll just make a quick check of Paula's room and then come get you so we can head back together." he smiled, picking up both his boxers and Kate's bra. He handed it to her after she'd got her bottom half covered.

Kate took her bra and looked down, she sighed gently, "I won't take long in here. There doesn't seem to be much that gives anything away." she said as she turned away from Tony to fasten the clasp on her bra and situate it back where it belonged before she turned and saw that Tony was basically dressed already, "Tony..." she smiled to him as she pulled on her shirt before just standing there, staring at him, "Wow..." she bit her lip and watched him as he turned towards the door to leave for Paula's room. He left.

"Wow is right, Kate." he murmured to himself as he stood just outside Said's room, recalling the last half hour with his teammate, "Wow is right."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16) and episodes in Season One after this episode. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kate nodded softly as she looked to Tony and Gibbs as he measured her details on her Marine uniform for the under cover work she and Gibbs were about to do.

"Kate gets to play your CO?" she heard DiNozzo ask Gibbs.

Their boss chose to ignore the Senior Field Agent and moved away, carrying his cover and heading towards the elevator to give the press release to the news on TV and for radio broadcasting. Tony and Kate both watched him leave, Kate was having doubts as to whether she could profile under those life threatening conditions.

"You're not the only one who can profile, you know?" Tony glowered at her, giving her a disproving expression.

"Which brain is telling you to say that, Tony?" Kate smirked to him, commenting sarcastically. Kate often felt that to get through to Tony, she had to be sarcastic and sometimes pissy, but that was part of their relationship; he would annoy the hell out of her with annoying, sexist comments and she would retaliate and fire sarcasm back at him. Usually ten times stronger.

"Low Kate, that was low."

"No more than usual, I thought you were used to it by now?" she gave him the puppy dog expression before she grinned, and then watched him as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back, knowing he was about to say something to her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you make that look good." he was complimenting her on how well she wore the uniform.

Kate was slightly surprised, "Thank you." she smiled to him before she then continued, "You know, you should get your's on too."

"What? I have one too?" Tony began to stand up in sheer joy, hiding or trying to hide it from her.

"Mhm, Gibbs said you'll be in uniform too." she nodded.

"Finally!" Tony whooped a little and grinned to Kate, "I get to wear a uniform."

"You mean one that isn't a cop?" she smirked to him and flicked her brow swiftly at him, her dimples showing as she had that smile etched to her lips.

Inside, Kate was dying. She was standing talking to Tony, he had undressed her and saw her naked. And made love to her. Yet now, they acted like it hadn't happened, like it was a drunken mistake or that it had happened in Vegas and stayed there. Kate wanted desperately for Tony to get his wish and to wear a uniform, she would love to see him wearing Dress Blues, but she knew Gibbs had other ideas for DiNozzo, she just didn't want to break that to him. Caitlin Todd didn't intentionally break a man's heart, and with Tony, she would never do that to him because it would mean a little of her heart would break too.

Instead, Kate smiled and then softly turned serious for a few moments, "I'm sure you'll look handsome in it, Tony..." she told him before taking her decorations and heading towards the ladies' room before she added, "Not that you need telling that..." and she continued her journey to her destination.

She took herself into the bathroom and laid out the decorations along the sink unit before she took out the descriptions and the orders of where they should be placed over her left breast. Kate swallowed gently, thinking about what she and Gibbs were getting into with the profiling of potential snipers, while being in the same office where, only days before one of the recruitment officers was murdered by a sniper. The same sniper they were out to hopefully catch. Kate thought about the dangers of what this under cover case could entail, even though the office had now been transformed and safety glass had been fitted in the windows, she knew that at any moment the sniper could strike.

It was while Kate was pinning on her second decoration, she got a wave of dizziness wash over her. She wasn't sure of what it was, but she put it down to a few things; on;y eating a breakfast bar that morning, the extra layer of a bullet proof jacket, the pressure of nailing the sniper if he walked into the recruitment office, fearing her life and Gibbs'. There were many contributing factors to her sudden wave of nausea.

Kate took a few moments to close her eyes and focus her attention on her breathing, correcting herself. She leaned over the sink, softly standing with her hands either side and her eyes closed over as she tried to regulate her breathing back to its normal rate. It took her only a short while to regain her composure and she returned back to the task she had moved to the ladies' room to carry out. Finally,s he got all of her decorations on and looked up at herself in the mirror above the sink, she looked pale and weary but she was ready to take on the potential dangers of the case.

Special Agent Todd walked back out and headed to the Bullpen, finding Tony there with Abby fussing over him in his 'uniform' and as soon as she saw him there, Kate couldn't help but smile. Only Gibbs would make Tony be one of the missing Village People. She neared the two and looked him over, "Nice uniform, Tony." she nodded to him, a slight smile visible on her lips.

"I know right!" Abby jugged herself into the conversation then, "I told him he should find himself a policeman and a biker, and get a routine goin' on."

"I couldn't agree more, Abby." Kate smiled and glanced back to Tony.

"Why, you wanna dance, Kate?" he asked her, taking all of the hits she fired at him.

Kate's expression fell and she looked down to the cover on her desk, "Not after last time." she replied before picking up the white hat and tucking it under her arm to leave, and join Gibbs at the office, "I'll see you later." she sighed, feeling a minor wave of the nausea returning.

* * *

Of course, Gibbs was right in saying that the sniper had already been there when he found the feather at the water cooler. He looked to her as they got to the scene, and realised she didn't have her cover on her head, and yet, he did, "Kate?" he sighed a little, the annoyance in his voice obvious, "Where's your cover?" he asked her.

Kate looked from him to Tony and then to the ground. Tony raised a brow at her and softly furrowed his brows at the expression she'd given him; tiredness, relief, was that a little hurt in there too?

Softly, Kate spoke up, "I'll go back and get it..." she said, sounding timid and almost tearful.

"I'll tag along, I wanna see the bullet in that safety glass, Boss, FBI are on this anyway." Tony shrugged and followed Kate as she dismissed herself to head back on over to the recruitment office to collect her Commanding Officer's cover. Tony, on the other hand wasn't only going back with her to look at the bullet in the glass.

"It's in the top pane." she told him, talking about the bullet.

"Right." he nodded and walked beside her, but slightly behind, "Kate...?" he winced a little, "Is there something bothering you?"

Tony was greeted with a sigh at first before she slowed, reaching the end of the block before the road to cross for the office, she turned to him. Kate looked up at Tony, "I just keep thinking what would we do if we'd lost Gibbs? What if he had been Gunnery Sergeant Alveres?" she frowned and shook her head, closing her eyes over for a brief moment, before she opened them and turned to continue walking.

"Kate, I know. I felt the same." he replied, walking beside her now, "Gibbs is..."

"Like a father?" she glanced at him as they reached the edge of the sidewalk to cross over, "I know. He can be a pain in the ass, but I know we care deeply for him."

"We all do." Tony agreed, nodding as he touched the small of her back to guide her with crossing, "Gerald included too." Tony smiled to Kate as they crossed over the street before he then asked her, "Is that all that's on your mind, Kate?"

She thought for a minute or two, keeping her gaze low before she looked up at Tony and smiled slightly, nodding to him in reply, "Yeah. Yeah, it is." she moved towards the desk she'd been occupying before softly reaching for her cover and waiting until she got back outside to the street before placing it on her head, "Tony...?"

He turned to face her then and smiled, "Yes Ma'am?" he smirked a little then and gave her that famous DiNozzo expression.

She couldn't not smile back at him for that, "Thank you. And...I'm sorry..." she looked between his eyes, almost gazing at him, "For saying those things to you all the time."

"Kate?" he began and looked back into her eyes, "We wouldn't be us if we didn't piss each other off." he patted her shoulder and walked away from her, leaving her glaring after him after apologising to him for all the potentially cutting comments she'd made to him over the few months she'd been working with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16) and episodes in Season One after this episode. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tony looked over at Kate, as he took a break from shooting waste paper into the trash can as she seemed to be having a rather testing battle over the phone with her insurance company. So far, he'd learned that she had a sister who lived in Miami and Kate didn't talk to her much but it didn't matter because the insurance companies never called their emergency contacts anyway.

"Look, it's my sister's number." he heard her saying into the receiver of her phone, "I'd like to use her as my emergency contact. No, she lives in Miami...what difference does it make if she's local or not?" it was then, Tony paid more attention to Kate's phone conversation when her tone raised from mildly annoyed to mildly pissed at the representitive on the other end of the line, "Well, no...I suppose I could probably get someone in town, it's just that..." he began waving his arms to attract her attention then, and he pointed to himself as being the perfect candidate for the role she was looking to fill.

Kate shook her head a Tony and frowned at him before looking away from him, "It's just that, I'd probably have to call them first to make sure it's alright. Fine, I'll call you back." she saw him standing up and walking to her desk and she hung up the phone.

"I'll be your emergency contact." he offered her.

Kate was speechless at first and her mouth gaped like a fish in search of water before she found her voice, "Thank, I'll...get somebody else." she nodded and moved towards the filing cabinet with the folders she'd been working on, the Classified information from some cases the previous month that hadn't been tied up yet. She wasn't keen on Tony being her emergency contact, even if she had happened to have slept with him, and work with him.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked her.

"Where do I start?" Kate responded sharply and avoided his gaze. Really she wanted to say yes and not have to think about what would happen if he found out her address.

He chuckled and threw the ball of paper in his hand over his shoulder, getting it into the can behind him, "They never call...they just need a number." he told her.

Finally, she agreed to let Tony be her emergency contact number, and he immediately began to bombard her with all kinds of questions, regarding the nature of the position he'd just filled for her on the spot. She sighed, rolled her eyes and swallowed. Kate's patience was thin and Tony was definitely trying it, "See, this is what I was talking about' making a big deal out of it..." she hinted for him to stop talking before she seriously caused some damage to him.

"...maybe some floor plans..." he continued, even after she'd finished.

"Ugh! ForGET IT! Forget it!" she slammed the filing cabinet drawer closed and looked to Tony, she'd snapped and looked up to ask her God for some kind of assistance with Tony for this work day, "I'll just ask Abby." she told him, looking back at him.

"What's wrong with you, Kate? I just offered you a once in a lifetime offer here..." he smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with me." she replied, a little tetchy.

"You sure? You're acting like Gibbs after his first coffee of the day..."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are to."

Kate's hand swiftly covered her knitted brows and she sighed harshly, "Tony!" she hissed at him.

"Alright." he backed off, "Ask Abby..." he said and slunk back to his chair as Kate stormed off to find her gothic friend.

* * *

As Kate was taking photographic evidence for the crime scene, she glanced over to her teammates as she ducked in closer to get shots of the victim's wounds. Taking pictures never bothered her before, no matter how gruesome, yet now, Kate was bothered at the sights she saw through the lens of the camera she was using to snap the pictures. After taking only a few shots of the bullet wound, Kate stood up and turned away, swallowing and closing her eyes over. It was at that moment that Tony looked over at her and raised a questionable brow at her before he took off to go back to the van to get his laser for measurements.

Kate moved over towards a tree and leaned against it, she had really thought she was going to lose her breakfast as she looked down at the camera before she sighed a little and awaited Gibbs back on the scene. When he got there, she headed towards her bag and collected it before walking behind him and in front of Tony to get back to the van, as Gibbs announced that they go back and search the victim's apartment for any suspicious items, or anything that would give the killer motive for murder.

"You want me to go with Tony?" she asked Gibbs.

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied, his usual response to any obvious question.

* * *

"Nice gear..." Tony smiled when he saw the PC in the corner of the victim's apartment and he stooped down to read the memo post-it on the edge of the screen,"Igo-too-marni." he read, in some foreign accent of sorts before he heard Kate behind him.

"I got too many." she read out simply and then sighed, turning away, her hand coming up to her brow and she closed her eyes over once again.

"Oh, yeah..." Tony chuckled and stood up then. As he turned to Kate, he saw that she obviously wasn't feeling too hot, "Still feeling those shrimp, Kate?" he asked her.

Within seconds, he saw her face pale and she rushed off towards the bathroom. Tony didn't want to bother her, not that he wasn't concerned about his teammate, but they had a search to conduct in the victim's apartment, and he was going to continue with his job. He moved around the place, and opened a closed door, next to the bathroom where Kate had rushed into. He could hear her and he winced a little, before he realised something, "Kate?" he called out for her.

Softly, she wiped her mouth and rinsed before flushing and leaving the bathroom to join him.

"He got too many..." Tony explained.

As she appeared in the room with him, she held herself as normally as possible and saw what Tony had meant, "He collects lunchboxes?" she was slightly in shock and was still shaking from getting ill so suddenly.

"They're collectibles." Tony reasoned.

"Yeah, but they're lunchboxes!" Kate repeated, her tone was that of trying to contain what was left in her stomach.

"You know...MAGNUM P.I!" Tony snatched the lunchbox from the shelf and smiled brightly to Kate as she raised her brow at him, "I had one of these in elementary school, you know, Tom Selleck was the MAN!"

She felt another wave of nausea coming over her and she bit on her lip as she took one of the boxes down from the same shelf, and asked Tony, "Are they valuable?" as she opened it.

"Lunchbox deal gone bad..." he joked before he winced and had to turn away as Kate didn't know what hit her. She felt her stomach lurch and empty itself once more into the lunchbox now opened in her hands. Tony turned back to her when he heard her whimper, and he put back the Magnum lunchbox in its place, "Kate...what's with the repetitive barfing all the time?"

She looked to the lunchbox in her hands before moving to the trash can and quickly tipping the vomit out before she sat on the bed and plucked a few Kleenex from the box on the bedside table and wiped the box out. She sighed, "I've been really stressed lately with all the cases Gibbs' been giving me to wrap up and close. The food at that restaurant where I took Suzanne...I don't think it was cooked properly..."

"That case was almost three weeks ago Kate. If you had food poisoning it would have cleared up by now." Tony pointed out and sat on the edge of the other side of the bed, just looking to Kate. He had to admit, she had been looking tired lately and he'd noticed the day after the explosion at BFF, Kate had taken the day off due to sickness.

"I'm sure it'll be gone by the end of this week, Tony. It's not affecting my work, anyway.." she told him, readying herself to stand up. As she did so, that familiar dizziness kicked in and luckily Tony caught her arm before she fell forwards.

"I think you should get a test." he told her.

"Tony, I'm fine."

"If I hadn't been here to save you from falling, you would've come back to the Navy Yard looking like Humpty Dumpty, Kate." he told her seriously, "I'm gonna get Ducky to give you a blood test."

* * *

As soon as they returned to the NCIS building, Tony all but frogmarched Kate to the autopsy suite for Ducky to do a blood test on her. She protested all the way down in the elevator and even so when they arrived in the lab and Ducky saw them there together.

"Hey Ducky, you have a few minutes to give Kate a blood test?" Tony asked their Medical Examiner.

"Oh, of course. I always make time for my living patients, Tony." the Doctor smiled to the two, "Is there a reason for this chain of action, Kate?"

Kate sighed a rolled her eyes a little and Tony took the liberty of answering for her, "She's had food poisoning a few weeks ago, but she's still being sick and almost fainted earlier."

"Oh, of course. Caitlin you'll need to remove your sweater so I can get a vein." Ducky told her before he respectfully turned away while she removed her arm from the sleeve for him to take blood.

"Don't trust removing the whole sweater with me present, huh Kate?" Tony smirked his usual DiNozzo smirk at her and was half expecting a sharp dig of her elbow to his ribs, but it didn't come.

She looked too tired to waste her energy on that as she watched Ducky wrap the band around before drawing the blood from her arm. She watched the vial fill up with that scarlet liquid, the liquid from her body that kept her alive, that pumped around her body and she thought that she would probably faint at the sight and sensation, but she was fine.

"There we are, Caitlin. All done. Now, keep your finger pressed down and I'll get you a band-aid." he told her and raised her arm to reduce the blood flow.

"Ducky...how long will this take?" she finally asked him, "We need to report to Gibbs..." she explained and looked to Tony.

"Oh Caitlin, my dear, your health is more important than a case for a few minutes. Relax." Ducky told her as he handed her a band aid to put on the needle stick.

"I can go up and let Gibbs know you're here, i can report what we found at the apartment." Tony offered as Ducky moved over to his equipment to begin the test for Kate, "I'll give you a lot of the credit, of course." he told her and smirked, shuffling back towards the pneumatic doors to head upstairs.

"You better had, Tony!" she hissed at him before the doors swished closed and she saw him wave through the glass at she and Ducky. He had left just the two of them there now.

Ducky began to tell one of his many anecdotes about when he first began working with Tony, and Kate sat there listening to him talking, pulling her arm back into the sleeve of her sweater until they both heard an indistinct beeping from the equipment Ducky had been using for testing Kate's blood. He moved to the printer and looked to the result before turning to face Kate, "You know, I'm glad he offered to go upstairs, Caitlin. This result is rather...personal." he handed her the sheet of paper.

"Elevated levels of HGC (Human Chorionic Gonadotropin), Ducky what's that?" Kate turned to face him, the paper between her fingers.

"It's a hormone made by cells in the placenta, your count is rather high, Caitlin." Ducky nodded, his eyes locked onto hers.

"But, what does it mean? Is it bad?"

"It means you're pregnant, Kate." Ducky replied wearily.

Kate faltered a little at first before she raised her brows and her voice finally decided to cooperate, "What?" she was shaky before she frowned and shook her head, "No, Ducky that can't be possible. Isn't there another reason my HCG levels are increased?"

"Unfortunately not, Caitlin. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but can I ask why you think it's impossible?"

Kate flushed and tucked her hair back behind her ear as she looked to her lap, "I just had my cycle..." she explained.

* * *

Getting back to the Bullpen, Kate swallowed as she saw Tony look up at her before she looked to Gibbs, "I had to talk to Ducky about something." she let their boss know.

"Tony said." Gibbs nodded and sipped the last of his coffee before getting up and heading to Abby's lab, "Going to check on this corn starch Abby two get on with your reports." he told them and left in the elevator.

Kate noted that her files weren't on her desk, so she stood up and moved to the same filing cabinet she'd been at this morning with Tony and she glanced at him briefly as he spoke up, "So, Ducky tell you what's wrong?" he asked her.

She froze gently and looked down into the drawer, wondering about what she should tell Tony, or rather when. When she felt his hand touch her shoulder, she snapped from her thoughts and looked at him, pulling out the files she needed as he spoke up again, "Thought you'd turned into Sleeping Beauty there, Kate..." he chuckled.

Kate closed the drawer normally this time and turned to Tony, the folders in her hands and she spoke up, "I'm pregnant, Tony." she semi barked at him, her jaw jutting out as she glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16) and episodes in Season One after this episode. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Looking to Kate as she revealed that news, Tony raised a brow at her, taking in what she'd said. He stood there, just staring at her standing in front of him at the filing cabinet. She was giving him her usual glare, heightened ten-fold as she waited for his reaction to her comment about being pregnant. He let one of his brows raise up a little before he swallowed softly, his face showing hardly any emotion, he was expressionless as he still looked to her. Tony could see she was pissed at him. Okay, extremely pissed at him but he just didn't think Kate was telling the truth so he did what he knew best...well second best. He laughed. In her face.

"Oh, come Kate!" he chuckled and smirked his usual DiNozzo smile to her. Kate glared back to Tony, her glare was even more powerful than before, to which Tony continued, "You're being serious?" he raised both brows, in hopes she wasn't confirming his fears.

"Deadly."

"No, Kate, I can see that twinkle in your eyes..." Tony smirked and chuckled once again.

"Yes, Tony. Because I would lie about carrying your child." hissed Kate as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Tony swallowed then and frowned a little. She was serious, he could tell now. And Kate was not pleased about her current state. Not one bit. He looked around the Bullpen before he cleared his throat, "Can we go somewhere more private for this kinda talk, Kate?" he asked her.

"You think I'm happy about this, DiNozzo?" she glared at him, folding her arms across her chest now.

"Come on Kate, we need to talk about this."

She continued to glare at him for a few seconds longer before she sighed harshly and let her jaw jut out slightly, "You're right. Elevator?" she posed a little, looking to him before she bit her lip gently. Kate saw Tony nod, so she began to walk away, hoping Tony meant now that he wanted to talk to her. She glanced over her shoulder, and Tony was indeed following her towards the elevator. Kate reached the button and she exhaled harshly, but evenly, as she pressed it and waited with Tony for the doors to ping open.

As the doors opened, Tony stood back to let Kate walk through first, he didn't want her snapping off his head because he barged past her. Once they were both inside and the doors closed over, he looked to her, "Should we pull a Gibbs and Fornell?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood and possibly butter her up a little so she wasn't a complete bitch to him.

"We might need longer than Gibbs and Fornell." she told him but, looked to the emergency switch anyway, before she nodded.

Tony flipped the switch and the elevator halted, the lights dimmed and left them in the blue, grey lighting inside the elevator together and he looked to Kate softly, "You're pregnant." he sighed, it wasn't a question, and he wasn't trying to get her to confirm it either. He just had to hear himself say it. He actually couldn't believe it, so tilted his head back a little and rested it against the cold metal-like wall of the elevator, still looking to Kate. He then took a moment, running his tongue over his bottom lip before he spoke up, "What are you going to do, Kate?" he winced a little, half expecting an elbow dig in his ribs for even thinking about the question he'd just asked her.

Kate let out a long, slow sigh before shaking her head and slumping back against the opposite wall to Tony, "I...I don't know. I guess go to the Doctor's office to confirm or not, like properly." she looked at him and swallowed softly.

Tony picked up on her vibe, "You want me to come with you?"

"I don't need you to hold my hand, Tony." she hissed a little, she was flustered and in shock, and was taking it out on him because a) he was the closest target for her, b) he was half the culprit for her current situation and c) it was Tony, she always got pissed or took her anger out on him.

He frowned a little before he took a step forward, that was all he needed to be standing in front of her, "I know Kate, but...I should be there." he told her, nodding a little.

"You would come with me?" she looked to him, her head tilted a little, Kate had calmed down a little now.

"I will, if you want me to." Tony nodded and smiled gently to her before adding, "If you don't want me there, I'll understand, Kate."

Kate took a few moments to contemplate taking Tony with her to her Doctor's office for a pregnancy confirmation and pelvic exam, and she looked at the situation as a whole then. She knew that she was going to keep this child, Kate knew she had to. She had been brought up a devout Catholic and even though she had broken a few rules and morals (by her parents' strict standards) along the way, Kate knew better than to take an innocent child's life no matter what the circumstances.

"I'm going to schedule it for this evening." she told him, "My Doctor's office usually gives more priority to evening patients."

"I can pick you up?" Tony suggested softly.

Kate replied with a nod and looked down to her feet, chewing her bottom lip softly. She was worried. Worried that Gibbs would put two and two together, and work out that she and Tony had had sex on the job, back in Gitmo. And she would be out on her ass so fast, like he had told her she would. She was worried that Tony wouldn't support her, not in the monetary sense, but in the sense that she would need someone to look to, as well as her friend Abby.

Kate, in all honesty, was scared. For the first time in years, she was actually scared for how her life could go.

"I'll be there with you, Kate. And nobody needs to know about this if you're not ready to tell anybody." Tony smiled to Kate knowingly. He had worked with her for some time now and already he knew how her mind worked, and what made her tick. He could see she was working out any possibility for her situation, and then he continued, "I'll be there for you."

She stopped, frozen almost and glanced up at him, her eyes were heavy but wide as she processed what Tony had said to her, "Be there for me?"

Tony nodded and placed his hands on both her shoulders, "For all of it." he told her, "If you'll let me, and want me there."

Kate then realised her mouth was open a little and she closed it, swallowing softly as she looked between his eyes, expecting him to laugh or smirk. But nothing came, he was being serious for once. Although it wasn't the first time Kate had saw Tony being serious, she was still surprised as he was usually so animated, but now she knew he meant what he said to her about being there for her. She looked back to Tony and nodded again before she spoke up to him, "You bring your camera phone, and I _will _cut off your fingers."

"Noted." Tony nodded and stepped back from Kate before he flipped the switch on the elevator, glancing at Kate still.

* * *

Looking to Tony in the car, Kate bit her lip a little, she was nervous as hell. Tony noticed this and placed his hand over hers, "It'll be fine Kate. I promise." he told her.

"I know, I'm just scared, Tony."

Tony looked back to Kate properly with a confused expression, "Why?"

"What if I'm not a good mother?"

He then chuckled and shook his head, "We're not having this conversation, Kate. Are you kidding me?" he looked to her now, with both brows raised, so much that they almost met his hairline before he continued, "You're going to be a brilliant mother, Kate. I know you will, with your GPS locator, and your..." he trailed off when he heard the car door slam shut, "and me." he muttered to himself before getting out of the car and following her.

Entering the reception, Kate marched toward the desk and rang the bell that sat on the counter, "Hello." she smiled to the receptionist, when she finally appeared, "I have an appointment with Dr Burroughs." she announced and glanced to Tony while the receptionist checked the schedule for the doctor.

"Your name please ma'am."

"Miss Caitlin Todd."

"Ah yes, Doctor will call you in, in a few minutes. Is your boyfriend going to be going in with you, Miss Todd?" the receptionist questioned, looking Tony over.

- "He's not my boyfriend."

- "Yes." Tony replied, thinking nothing of the boyfriend part of the question.

Kate wheeled around to look at him and then looked back to the receptionist, "Yes..." she replied.

"One of those kinda relationships, hm?" the receptionist lowered her voice slightly, "See those all the time." she told Kate.

"It's not a relationship at all..." Kate murmured under her breath.

"Caitlin Todd." the Doctor called out and smiled to Kate.

"There's our cue." Tony said and walked with Kate towards the Doctor's office.

"I'm warning you, best behaviour in here!" she hissed slightly to him before entering the room and smiling to her doctor.

"Please, take a seat." the doctor smiled to both she and Tony before sitting behind her desk and looking to Kate expectantly, "So, you scheduled this appointment rather hurriedly, Kate. What can I do for you...?" she glanced to Tony briefly and back to Kate then, awaiting her reply.

Kate looked to the papers on the desk before her and then took a deep breath, clasping her hands together and looking back up at Dr Burroughs, "Well...I think I'm pregnant."

The Dr nodded and smiled, holding up her hand to pause Kate there, "Say no more. I thought so the moment I looked to you." she told Kate, "I saw the look of denial, of worry...I've seen it so many times before, Kate, I know it too well."

"I need to know." Kate murmured quietly.

Dr Burroughs nodded again and raised herself from the chair, rounded her desk and looked to Kate, "Here, lets get you into a gown." she smiled, handing Kate the ugly procedure gown and smiling to Tony then, "We'll be just a few minutes." she told him, "Help yourself to water." the Dr nodded to the cooler as she began to walk with Kate to the room that led off the office.

Tony nodded and waited for the door to close before he stood up and busied himself around the office, looking at the Dr's trinkets and photographs on the shelves. The time flew by while he was waiting for Kate and when he heard the handle turning and the voices approaching once again, he took the polystyrene cup of water back to the seat and sat himself back down, glancing towards the door with his head tilted, ready for any word back on the situation.

Kate smiled and fixed her jacket collar before shaking the Dr's hand, "Thank you Doctor." she nodded and looked to Tony.

"I will call you tomorrow morning with your results, Kate. I'll make sure they have a rush on doing them." Dr Burroughs told her.

Tony smiled and raised a brow, "All done?" he asked.

"For now." the Dr replied before looking to Kate and smiling, "Goodbye Kate." she smiled.

"Bye Annie." Kate smiled and nodded to Tony then, "Lets go." she pulled open the office door and sighed finally, nodding a farewell to the receptionist as Tony lagged behind also nodding goodbye before they got outside and she turned to him softly.

Tony looked to her, "You okay?" he raised a brow.

"I'm fine, yeah, lets just get out of here."

"You wanna grab a bite or something?" he asked after a moment of deliberation and smiled to Kate, "My treat."

Kate nodded, "Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16) and episodes in Season One after this episode. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You never had a nightmare? Not even after last night?" Tony smirked and winked to Kate as she signed for the evidence.

"Nope, never. Not afraid of the dark, or a bogey man in my closet." she replied, elbowing Tony in the ribs as usual.

Tony groaned before he nodded and they began their walk to the elevator, to head back up to the Bullpen, "Well, me neither, but the vampire on my canopy bed freaked me."

"You had a canopy bed?" Kate was slightly speechless at the fact Tony just shared with her, she was thinking of getting one of those for their child, but the image of a miniature Tony in a canopy bed was just too much.

"I was five. My mother had a huge fascination with Louis XV*, it wasn't my call Kate."

"Does she still frighten you?"

"My mother?" Tony asked as he scanned his eyes to open the elevator for them.

"The vampire..." Kate replied, looking to Tony amusedly.

"What makes you think it was a she?"

Kate chuckled and raised her brow suggestively before she followed him into the elevator and shook her head softly, replying, "Vampires are seducers. Knowing you Tony, it had to be female."

_'You didn't say that last night...' _he thought before he actually replied to Kate's comment, "She was after my blood, not the pride of my childhood." he smiled to her as the doors closed over.

"You were proud at five?" Kate asked him and blushed a little. She knew that he was proud now, but at five, that was impressive. She saw Tony's smirk as the doors pinged to a close and they were on their way up to the Bullpen for the start of the day.

He took a few seconds to speak up again but they were nearly at the Bullpen anyway, "Well my mother would tell me a story every night, she'd finish the story and tuck me in, then blow out the candles...my mother thought that candlelight enhanced the..." Tony trailed off when he heard Kate's giggles.

"Canopy beds, tromp-loin, flickering candles...no wonder your bete noire was a vampire." Kate replied.

"Oh, bete noire...cute." Tony chuckled and winked to Kate.

"Goes with the Louis XV bedroom. So, what would happen?" she asked and smirked. Kate was banking it all for future references.

"Forget it." Tony shook his head, smirking as he moved to round his desk. Kate followed him and he turned to look at her, "Kate, we're at the office..." he muttered.

"I know, but you can still tell me, or no...later on." she smiled. She now knew one extremely affective way of getting information from Tony. Play him at his own game. Tony, of course, was not aware of Kate's game yet, but he soon would be, she was sure of it, so she wanted to get as much in as possible.

"No." he said, his tone final before he asked her, "Did Dr Burroughs get back to you?"

Kate looked down and she shook her head, "Not yet." out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gibbs approaching and stepped back from Tony slightly.

"We bagged and tagged everything in Qassam's room, Boss. Wasn't much there; Koran, prayer rug, fast-food wrappers...you know, this guy took off from work, didn't even empty his trash." Tony reported.

"Computer?" Gibbs asked shortly.

"Didn't even have a GameBoy, Boss."

"He didn't even have a TV, Tony." Kate added.

"GameBoy's handheld, Kate. You're thinking of consoles; PS2...XBox..."

"Well, I'm thinking of kicking some ass, Tony, plasma." Gibbs cut into their debate and rounded his desk to look at the plasma.

When Gibbs walked by the two agents, Tony winked to Kate and she bit her lip a little before moving behind Gibbs to give him a little more detail on the findings in Qassam's room. After briefing Gibbs about the rest of the findings, Kate moved back to her desk to locate any other outstanding information for this case while Tony and Gibbs spoke about technology and how Gibbs should advance, learn new things.

"You'll teach me?" Gibbs asked Tony with a slightly furious tone before he stood up and looked to Tony, "McGee teaches you, you teach me?" he asked again, not expecting Tony to answer though, "It's backward!" he barked at Tony before leaving his desk to get his third cup of the morning.

Kate then looked up and to Tony, "What was that all about?"

"Gibbs' bete noire." Tony replied and turned back to Kate while they were alone again, "Look, maybe you should call your Doctor, Kate. See what the hold-up is with your results."

"Tony, it's not even 8am yet." she smiled and nodded to him, "Dr's office doesn't open until nine."

"I still think you should call." he mused to himself as he moved to his own desk then and sat.

* * *

Soon enough the workload began for the day, the odd thing was Abby receiving a call from Ducky, asking for the evidence back. As soon as she heard he wasn't going to send Gerald up to retrieve it, and she would have to go downstairs to the autopsy lab, Abby froze. She was thinking about her own bete noire she'd encountered a few nights earlier; herself, laying on the autopsy table, a Y incision in her chest and her chest cavity opened up.

"Ducky, you know I can't do that." she muttered quietly down the phone, "Ducky please don't ask me to do this."

"You won't have to enter autopsy...in fact, you can't. We've opened an infectious body. Leave it at the door." Ducky told her over the phone.

"I can't even press the down button on the elevator anymore!"

"Get Gibbs to do it! STAT!" Ducky barked slightly before he cut off the line.

Abby sighed and hung her phone up before turning and looking into the lab, looking at the evidence box that sat on her table. After taking a huge gulp of her Caf Pow! she moved towards the box, packing in the evidence Ducky had asked back from her. She got the blood from the refrigerator and packed that on top of the evidence box before she lifted it, getting a chill down her spine as she then left her own lab to head for autopsy.

Nearing the elevator, Abby willed herself to press the down button but couldn't bring herself to do it. Defeated, she pressed the up and stepped into the elevator to head to the Bullpen to ask Gibbs to take the evidence box down to Ducky like she'd been asked to do.

Exiting the elevator on the level the Bullpen was situated, Abby moved towards the central grid of desks that Gibbs and his team inhabited. She stood near to Kate's desk and looked around for their team leader, "Where's Gibbs?" she asked Kate.

"Uh, with the Director." Kate nodded and tilted her head at her friend, "You okay?"

"Where's Tony?" Abby was aggitated.

"The head." Kate replied and rolled her eyes a little, knowing the real reason Tony was in the bathroom, as part of it was her fault. Softly, she watched Abby and frowned a little, "What's wrong Abby?"

Abby swiftly placed the box onto Kate's desk and replied quickly, "Ducky needs all this evidence back in autopsy."

"Before you've tested it?"

Abby looked frightened, "Yeah." she responded.

Kate nodded slowly and watched Abby a little more, "Well, that's strange." she muttered.

"Yeah." Abby swallowed and then knelt beside Kate to tell her the secret of her nightmare she'd had, "I can't go down to autopsy. I had this dream, like a month ago...and ever since then, autopsy scares the hell outta me." she frowned when Kate began laughing, "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking of Tony." she replied, which wasn't exactly a lie, "Dreams of vampires." Kate let Abby in on why.

"Oh." she replied and smiled darkly, "I dig vampire dreams."

Kate thought for a few moments before she smiled down at Abby, who was still kneeling at her side, "So, you want me to take this evidence down to Ducky?"

As Abby made to leave, once getting Kate to sign that she was taking the evidence for Ducky, she remembered something, "Oh, he said to just leave it outside the door. Infectious autopsy." and she left, leaving Kate to think about the so-called infectious autopsy.

"Qassam's the only body in autopsy." she said to herself and furrowed her brows, she was starting to feel queasy. Queasy with the baby, the situation, the thought of a body laying out on one fo the tables. Kate winced a little and looked to the evidence box before she lifted it and headed for the elevator herself, to take the evidence to Ducky, like requested.

As she stepped out of the elevator, the first thing Kate saw was the flashing red light, and the lights in the autopsy lab were off. She carried the evidence box towards the pneumatic doors and looked inside the lab for any sign of Ducky or Gerald. She saw them both, working on the body, so she knocked on the window and smiled to them. The brief conversation about leaving the evidence outside the door with Ducky followed, and she swallowed a little as she felt another wave of nausea wash over her.

"I beat my phobia." Kate said softly, trying to get over the nausea, talking usually helped her she had noted.

"Yes, so I see. Abby." Ducky replied.

Kate nodded and she turned, leaving the evidence box outside the door for Ducky to collect once she had left. As she bent over, Kate felt another wave of nausea hit her, she held onto the doorframe and closed her eyes over. She was bent over the box as she focused on her breathing, unknown to her that she was being watched. By him. As she recomposed herself and straightened up, Kate walked away, and turned as she heard the doors open.

"Since when did lab rats carry sigsauer's?" the obviously foreign voice asked her, pointing his own firearm at her as she tried to grasp at her own.

* * *

By now, Gibbs had caught up with Abby. He'd found her wearing tread marks into the carpeting as she raged an internal debate with herself about hypnosis and phobias. She had told him that Ducky had recalled the evidence and that he sounded agitated to get it back, so Kate had offered to take it back down to him, before testing it. As she had told Gibbs that Ducky had told her, "STAT." he was on alert as to what could be the medical emergency, and now, the three of them -Gibbs, Abby and Tony- knew what had Ducky occupied.

Tony's first thoughts were that his Kate was down there. His Kate, and his baby. He didn't want to say anything to Abby or Gibbs. Definitely not Gibbs. That would be a very bad idea indeed. He decided to concentrate on what Gibbs had told him to do, which he was promptly asked for again, the floor plan. Tony flicked it up onto the plasma behind Gibbs' desk and saw his boss and Abby standing looking at the plan, while he concentrated on finding a way to remain calm and keep his cool for Kate. He had to.

Gibbs told him to call the Hostage team in, and he was on it like a flash as Gibbs and Abby covered the floor plans. She was worried and feeling guilty that she hadn't gone down there with the evidence herself, she had told Kate and made Kate feel empathy for her, and she had taken the evidence instead of her to Ducky. Though Abby was good, she kept calm even though Gibbs could see she was shaking, though under orders, Abby worked like she normally did. Gibbs admired this trait in her.

Tony hung up the phone as Abby scurried off to get the items Gibbs had requested from her, "Agent's on their way. We taking the basement stairwell?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answered shortly, his usual tone with DiNozzo.

As they moved out, to take the stairs they had planned on, Tony could only think of Kate. Kate being held at gunpoint with Ducky and Gerald. Their baby's life in jeopardy at that moment. He didn't want to think about what he would do if he was given half the chance to meet their captor. He didn't want to meet him.

* * *

Kate prayed that Gibbs knew what was happening in autopsy now as she lay with her hands above her head, looking to Ducky as the captor patted her down for any other weapons she may have been carrying on her body. She could see Ducky's eyes were riddled with guilt, and he knew that if anything happened to her, he would not forgive himself. She wriggled uncomfortably as she felt His hands sliding over her thighs, between her legs and remaining there for a few seconds too long. Kate felt the now familiar sensation of nausea rise up once more.

"Special Agent, Caitlin Todd." came his voice from behind her. _'Special Agent, Kate DiNozzo would sound better...' _she thought as she heard him say her name, before he continued, "You any good with this gun, Caitlin?" he asked her.

"Give it back, and I'll demonstrate." she snapped at him, her hormones were all over the place, "I would love to right now..." she murmured and sighed harshly, laying on her stomach was becoming uncomfortable, and she was worried about the baby as he weight rested on her pelvis, since her arms were tucked behind her head.

"Did you shoot Qassam? Did you put that double tap in his heart?" He asked her.

Ducky spoke up, he could see Kate was trying hard enough not to let her emotions get the better of her, "She didn't shoot him." he told their captor.

"Then who?"

"Special Agent, Gibbs."

"DUCKY!" Kate hissed a little, "Don't answer this bastard!" she told Ducky, and Gerald. She didn't want anything to happen to their team leader.

"You should not chastise the good Doctor, Caitlin. Not until you know my rules." He told her.

"I don't play by rules..." Kate told him, and her mind instantly went to the rules Gibbs had told her the first time she met him aboard Air Force One, and then the time she and Tony broke Rule #12 together, the reason she was in the situation she found herself in with him now.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16) and episodes in Season One after this episode. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You bastard!" Kate screamed at Ari then, pressing down on the pad to try to ease up the bleeding from Gerald's shoulder.

"Is that all you can say, Caitlin?" he asked her, a smug smile crossing his face.

"You fucking bastard!" she seethed.

Ari just continued to smile smugly at Caitlin, as he moved around the room, knowing he was getting to her was enough for him. He looked her over and noticed how she was cowering slightly. For a woman with as much gusto in her as Kate had, she was obviously scared of something, and it wasn't him.

"Ducky, what can we do?" she asked the M.E, wanting to help Gerald with the pain or something so she wasn't being a spare part.

Just as Ducky was about to answer Caitlin's question, his phone rang out, and Ari spoke up, "Answer your phone, Doctor." he told Ducky, smirking at the scene before him; Gerald bleeding out on the slab while Ducky was deciding between his phone and Gerald, and Kate pressing the lap pads onto the wound to ease up the bleeding.

"Caitlin, here, hold this down tight." Ducky told her before rushing off to answer the phone, Ari not far behind him ready to press the loudspeaker button.

Kate looked down at Gerald with sympathetic eyes, "Gerald, I'm sorry." she told him, "I shouldn't have pretended to be Abby, this never would have happened." she sighed and looked down at her stomach.

"I, I just feel so guilty." she told him.

"Agent Todd, you did what you had to." he told her, first looking into her eyes before he flicked his gaze to where she had been looking; her stomach.

Kate was confused. Gerald knew she was pregnant? That couldn't be. She was about to ask him to elaborate when she heard Ducky's voice cut through her thoughts;

"No Anthony, she's not down here. Caitlin left a few moments ago, left the evidence outside the door."

Tony.

He was worrying about her. About their baby, she could tell because he had called down and not Gibbs. She looked over to Ducky and chewed on her lip a little. Kate felt eyes upon her and she swallowed, glancing sideways at Ari. As she helped Ducky finish the bandage up Gerald's shoulder, she glared to Ari, "What?" she asked him sharply and sighed harshly.

"You are so stubborn, Caitlin." he replied to her.

"I can be a lot more stubborn, but you'll never see that." Kate shot at him.

As Kate glared at Ari, she was unaware that Tony was waiting outside the door across the corridor, and looking into the autopsy suite. He knew she was there, and so did Gibbs. Tony would not let anything happen to her or their child, and neither would Gibbs. Of course, Gibbs didn't know yet...Tony did not take his eyes off her, off that purple-pink sweater she wore, "Unknown male in autopsy, wearing greens." he whispered into his headset, informing Gibbs and the Director.

Ducky and Kate both helped Gerald to sit up and she felt Ari standing next to her, his eyes welded to her form. She turned to him as he spoke up, "Where is the evidence that was bagged and tagged from Qassam's room, Caitlin?" it was the third time he'd asked her in just twenty minutes.

Kate was hesitant to answer him, but she stared into his eyes and glared back at him, "The lockup. In the garage, one floor up."

"Same way I came in." he told her, with a slight smile and raised tone in his voice.

"I don't know how you came in here?"

"In a body bag."

"Oh, same way you'll be leaving." she smirked sarcastically and with a hint of bitterness.

"Is it the same garage?"

Ducky then joined in the conversation, he'd been keeping a low profile with Gerald since the assistant had been shot, he didn't want to anger the terrorist further, "No, it's next to Forensics. Above us." he told Ari, as he finalised Gerald's wrappings. He watched as Ari looked up towards the ceiling, obviously contemplating how to get up to Forensics undetected to retrieve the evidence that had been taken from Qassam's room.

Kate looked towards the door, hoping to see Gibbs or some uniform rush by to finish off this situation and get them the hell outta there. She saw nobody, as she turned back, Kate saw Ari looking up at the ceiling as she sighed, it was then she remembered Abby's Forensics lab was directly above the autopsy lab and she felt a little of her tension ebb away. Gibbs and Tony were probably in there with their drill and camera probe. It made her feel safer. She rubbed one of her hands over her stomach, as if to tell her and Tony's child that they would be safe.

Upstairs, in the autopsy lab, Gibbs had actually been doing what Kate imagined him to do. She remembered the seminar she, Tony and Gibbs had went to on hostage situations at the workplace, and remembered the safety guy talking about drilling through the ceiling or floor and using a camera probe, she hadn't remembered the rest because Tony had been too busy playing Hangman and she had been writing out love notes to his friend Steve, while trying to guess the letters in the word puzzle Tony had made.

Now, she wished that she had listened to that seminar, she would know how to act, and how to communicate with Ari, instead of losing her nerve. Back then, however, Kate had not been carrying a child, and she was fearless. Now, she had another life to think for too, and up until then, Kate hadn't realised how dangerous her life actually was.

Gibbs and Abby were feeding the video through to Director Morrow up in MTAC and talking about a strategy to take for when the Hostage Recovery Team arrived in the building. Abby was a nervous wreck, from the moment she saw that Gerald was hurt, and that Kate was down there too, "It should be me down there, Gibbs. It should be me." she kept saying to the team leader, who sighed and wrapped his arms around her briefly before looking into her eyes, "I know, keep focusing on how to get them out, right." she added when she saw the expression upon Gibbs' face.

"DiNozzo to Gibbs, the terrorist is changing from the greens into some blacks. Turtleneck, trousers...gloves." Tony whispered into the headset and swallowed, "Gerald's got a pretty knocked out shoulder, Boss. Looks like he's gonna need to be outta autopsy very soon."

"I know, DiNozzo. I can see." Gibbs replied as he watched Ari getting the black bag out to place the evidence inside.

"You've got a visual, Boss? You need me to go in?"

"No DiNozzo. We've got the probe..." he trailed off as Ari stopped beneath it with his gun in hand, "Terrorist's onto us..." he muttered into the headset, before Ari raised his Sigsauer and blasted the camera away. Gibbs swiftly switched to MTAC and alerted the Director of the hostage killing their visual, "Sir, you need us to evac everyone?"

Back in autopsy, Ari turned back towards Kate and Ducky, who were now looking at him, they had laid Gerald back down. Ari spoke up, "Doctor, Caitlin. Put Qassam in the body bag." he told them, gesturing to the black body bag he'd gotten out. As they were walking towards Ari, the alarm began to sound and both Kate and Ducky turned to look towards the doors, once again hoping to see Gibbs and back-up, but nobody was there.

"Now. Please." Ari ordered them as he straightened himself out behind the table, staring at them.

Ducky arrived at the slab Qassam was laid out on first, immediately diving in to prep the body to move into the bodybag. Kate on the other hand, was hesitant as she watched Ari, only half-heartedly copying Ducky as she watched Ari, knowing he was about to speak up. He did.

"Soon they'll be calling to negotiate your release." he told them, mainly directing his comment to Caitlin.

She kept her eyes on him as she spoke up, "We don't negotiate with terrorists." she told Ari. She didn't know if he meant NCIS, or if he was referring to her current state of health; pregnant. He was a doctor of sorts, she could tell, Ducky had confirmed that theory already, so he was bound to notice something about her that told him she was pregnant.

He sighed at her comment, "Caitlin, when you get know me better, you won't call me that."

Oh! He was so sure of himself. She quickly shot back at him, "I have no intention of getting to know you better." she gave him a lingering glare as he stared at her. What she really wanted to add was; _I have someone who I know a whole LOT better, and I intend to keep him. I don't want nobody else to know me better!_

As Ari continued to stare, he saw that her eyes gave away what she was thinking, and he flicked his gaze briefly to her stomach before he looked back into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he smirked as she forcefully zipped up the plastic wrapping inside the body bag.

Director Morrow had given the all clear for everyone to be evacuated from the building and as the masses poured out down the stairs, one body moved back up them to get to the Bullpen, joined by the H.R Team to speak with Gibbs about a plan to recover the hostages and get them out without disturbing the peace. Gibbs met with the team leader and told him that he would be in charge and any new strategies were to go through him first before being cleared to be put into operation.

Down in autopsy, Caitlin swallowed as she felt a wave of nausea ready to crash over her, she had to hold on and focus on something else so she wouldn't give away that she was pregnant, especially if she was being watched by Gibbs and the Director. But what if Tony had told them, for her safety? She kept glancing between Ducky, Gerald and Ari, wondering what was taking so long for Gibbs and Tony to come get them out and away from Ari.

She had stepped away from the table as Ducky finished zipping up the bag, after making sure that Qassam had been properly labelled and such for whatever means of transportation Ari had in mind. Kate looked to Ducky as Ari finished up his contact with MTAC and the negotiator, and she watched as he crossed to look through the glass of the pneumatic doors. Unfolding her arms from across her chest, Kate looked down to the scalpel that was sitting in the instrument tray, she picked it up hesitantly as Ducky spoke up.

"Kate!" he whispered across to her, "No. He wants you to try..." he explained to her.

She turned, the scalpel in her hand nonetheless and she watched as Ari walked back along the back wall, glancing at Gerald before he watched her. His face expressionless as she stood and smirked minutely at him, gripping the instrument tightly in her hand, ready for him to near her so she could knife him. As he stepped up towards her, Kate saw his smirk, and she decided on showing him she was holding the scalpel.

"Doctor Mallard thinks you were daring me to pick up this knife." she told him.

Ari only saw one problem with her comment and he corrected her on it, "The proper term is a dissecting tool."

Quickly, Kate jumped in, "You didn't answer my question. You just wanted another excuse to shoot Gerald, didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes as he gave a chuckle in response to her questioning and he turned away from her, shaking his head. Kate saw that as the opportunity, or was it the dare she'd spoken about? It didn't matter what it was, she took that chance and tried to get him, aiming for his neck.

Ari was swift, he was obviously trained in some way. He blocked her hand, knocking it off course as he grabbed it from her hand, trapping her arm behind her back and pinning her body against his, driving groans from her throat with the sharp pain up her arm. He spoke up, answering her question now with the close proximity between them, they looked between each other's eyes.

"I had no intention of shooting Gerald again, Caitlin." he told her before he moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I did however, want to see if I was right about you... "

His hand moved to her stomach and she gasped before swallowing, making it seem like she had known what he had been talking about, "Next time, I'll be quicker."

"Oh, don't you wonder why you weren't now?" he smirked, his voice louder this time, though his face was still right up close to hers. He knew why she wasn't.

Ducky however, didn't know that Ari was graced with this knowledge and he joined into their tense conversation, "Uh...could you give me a go?" he asked, watching as Ari released Kate, their eyes still locked onto one another until he turned to look at the doctor.

"I think not, Doctor. You would kill me without hesitation." he smirked and glanced to Kate again, she was still looking at him as he moved Ducky towards Kate, so he could begin to put his escape plan into action, "Now, we have work to do." he told them both, "Both of you, over there." he gestured to the table where Gerald was laying still. Ari saw the glare Kate shot at him and he smirked, she was a feisty piece of work.

Ari moved to the phone, keeping his eyes locked on Kate's as he dialed up to MTAC, "Is Special Agent Gibbs there?" he asked the negotiator as she picked up, "You've seen me on video, it's my turn to see you." he told Gibbs, he wanted to meet the man who had shot one his own, "Come alone, and unarmed." were his final words before hanging up the call, looking to Kate still, gun in hand. Ari jumped off the desk and smirked, looking to the rope her brought along with him and then glancing back to Kate, "I won't use the gun on you, Caitlin. It would not be very correct of me, given your state. If you prefer, I would use the rope on you." he smirked a little more.

_Oh God! Where is Gibbs!_ was all she could think as she watched Ari moving towards her with the rope in his hand, gun in the other.

Gibbs was upstairs with Tony, readying himself to meet with this terrorist. Tony was rattling off about the duplicates he'd gone out and bought to give back to Ari in place of the originals that Abby had given back to Ducky. He could see that Tony was nervous and he smiled, knowing that Tony didn't want him going down there alone and without protection. Gibbs could also tell that Tony was thinking about Kate and Ducky's safety too, knowing that Ari hadn't been hesitant to shoot Gerald, he could easily do that to their M.E or his teammate.

This was the big showdown, no little boys were to be involved with this, and Tony knew that. He watched Gibbs move into the elevator to go down and speak with this Ari, as Abby stepped out, "You worried?" she asked Tony as the elevator doors closed over.

He looked down and sighed, "No...?" he smiled a little.

"Me too." she replied, "They'll be okay, Tony." she assured him with a soft smile.

Tony nodded, and moved his headset towards his mouth, "Boss, let me know when you're down there, and I'll be in position."

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and cleared his throat a little, he saw the autopsy lab wasn't lit, only the red infectious area sign was flashing. He entered the lab and glanced around for any sign of life, until there was movement, it was Ari, taking his finger away from Kate's mouth before he stood and spoke up, "You're a little older than I expected."

"Where are the other hostages?" Gibbs asked after seeing Gerald's still form laying on the slab and he couldn't see Ducky or Kate.

"Put the box on the floor, put your hands on your head and you turn around and walk back to the door." Ari gave him specific instructions, while aiming his gun at him.

Gibbs moved toward the nearest slab and spoke up, "Not without Gerald. I'm moving back to the door, with my hands on my head..." Gibbs told him, "Though, I will tell you, the real small pox virus is on its way to CDC, you've failed your mission. You wanna talk about whether you live or die?"

Ari sighed and took a moment, "How far away from Qassam were you when you shot him?" he asked Gibbs before he glanced to Kate quickly and back to Gibbs.

"I dunno..." Gibbs replied quickly, "Thirty seven feet and a few inches. I measured for my incident report." he added then, watching as Ari nodded.

"That's a very good shot."

"I'd love to demonstrate."

"Funny. Agent Todd said the same thing." Ari told Gibbs.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked, now fearing for their safety, "And the Doctor?"

"Here is the clip from Caitlin's Sigsaeur, it's in the box. Pick it up." Ari slid the clip across the floor to Gibbs.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Ari questioned back before he ducked out, leaving another terrorist standing behind him with a gun, while Ari dropped the gas canister to help his escape plan work.

Gibbs shot off two rounds as one of Ari's hit him in the shoulder, putting him down on the floor since he hadn't been expecting it. It had made him less conscious of what was happening around him, but he did see a body on the ground as he faded and saw the boots of the HRT stomping inside the autopsy suite to relieve him before he faded completely out.

Kate and Ducky heard the commotion in the autopsy lab and started banging on the door of the locker, as Tony rushed to Gibbs' side, seeing he was down. He had ordered someone to open the locker and let Ducky and Kate out while he pressed Gibbs' wound, "It's a through and through, Boss."

"Did I get him?" Gibbs asked, sounding wheezy.

"Yeah, you got 'im." Tony nodded, confirming.

The HRT got Ducky and Kate out of the freezer locker, finding that they were both bound. The negotiator quickly cut off Ducky's plastic binds so he could remove the duct tape Ari had placed over his mouth, himself. As the other HRT member untangled the knot that tied Kate's hands together, behind her back while she sat up on the slab, looking to Ducky and crying silently.

Tony saw her as he hauled Gibbs up to his feet and as she and Ducky walked by, they touched each other's hands, a sign to show he would talk to her later on, when they got out of the office. He could see there was something she needed to speak to him about, and he would talk to her about it, though he couldn't wait. He waited for the EMT to get to Gibbs and their boss to be pre-occupied to noticed him running off before he caught the next elevator up after Kate and Ducky.

"Kate..." he looked to her as he rounded the partition and saw her staring off as she thought about the day's events, "You know his escape plan was always his back-up, he just needed someone to...Gibbs thinks he was wearing a bullet proof vest..." he trailed off when he heard Kate speak up.

"He was." Kate sighed and looked back down to her report. Her it was, the topic she was going to talk to him about, "I felt it." she scribbled on her notes a little more.

Tony glanced up, almost crossing out his work as his hand moved also, "You felt it?" he asked, he had a slight tone of exasperation in his voice as he looked at her. Kate swallowed and nodded, glancing to Tony briefly before getting back to her report. She felt his eyes on her as he stood up and moved around his desk to stand in front of hers, "Well, how close did you get to feel it? Close enough to touch him..." Tony speculated as he perched himself on the edge of her desk, looking down to her and worrying that some other man had laid fingers on her.

Kate sighed and looked up at Tony, he continued though as she searched for the right words, "With your hands or did you..."

"Close enough to stab him with a knife in my hand." she responded, only now seeing how ridiculously dangerous that situation had been for her and their child.

"And, you didn't." Tony gazed into her eyes, he didn't know if he was glad she hadn't because it meant she was safe, or annoyed because it had meant that Gibbs had gotten hurt for perhaps nothing.

She stared at him for a few seconds, clenching her jaw, "No. I didn't want to put our child in danger, Tony." she went back to her notes.

Tony thought for a few seconds after that, "Stockholm syndrome?" he asked Kate, hoping it wasn't.

She picked up on that hopefulness in his tone and she looked to him, "You can't identify with your captor in an hour." she replied, taking his comment as a ludicrous remark, she was obvious as annoyed as Tony, and even more so since her hormones were being erratic.

He saw a flash of something in her eyes and leaned back a little, "I don't know...maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen..." he snapped his fingers, "like...that." he then leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It did for me..." he whispered before standing and moving around to his desk, sitting back down and gazing at her as she came to a realisation of what he'd just said. It left her speechless as she felt tears spring to her eyes while focusing upon him. He saw it, and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'Missing' (1x20), 'Split Decision' (1x21) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So, you sleep with a gun every night?" Tony smirked to Kate as he allowed her to walk ahead of him into the Bullpen.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" he chuckled a little.

"On who I'm sleeping with..." Kate winked over her shoulder before basically barrelled into Gibbs. She stumbled backwards, hoping that he had realised what had just happened. He didn't so it was up to her to let onto the situation.

"Oh. Uhm, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that the way it sounded..." she stuttered a little as Gibbs stared her down. Kate began to get uncomfortable with the silent treatment from Gibbs, "Tony just asked me what I'd do if a man came into my bedroom, and I said it depends...I mean, it doesn't depend on the man..." she knew she wanted to add something extra to that comment but decided against it when she saw Gibbs' expression, "Tony could you help me out here, please?" she asked of him.

Tony glanced up with a soft smirk on his face, "She sleeps with a gun, Boss."

Gibbs expression then changed, "Is that true?" he asked her.

"Sort of...sometimes. Yes." she said finally.

Gibbs stared her down for a few more seconds before he broke into a small smile, "Good girl." he told her and gently flicked his eyes down to her stomach when he saw her looking to him proudly, and Tony smiling also, but he turned away softly to head back to his desk, leaving Kate and Tony standing together.

Kate smiled as she glanced over her shoulder to Tony, she mouthed to him, "Thank you." before continuing after Gibbs, "Gibbs, about...about my leave..." she began.

Jethro chuckled a little, "Is DiNozzo the reason you keep your gun under your pillow?" he looked up at her softly before he nodded, gesturing for her to continue. He was in an awfully good mood which was something the team never really got to see often, if ever, but it wasn't going to stop them doing their jobs, it would just make things more pleasant.

She gave a soft giggle before smiling down to Gibbs at his desk, "I had a think and I'd like to work as long as I can in the field, then I'll do office duty. I can probably work comfortably in the field until around seven-eight months, I'll definitely be on desk duty though for my final month."

"Kate...?"

"Gibbs?" she smiled expectantly.

"You don't have to explain to me now I know. If it's something you want to do, you can do it. If you think field work will be too much, you can just easily transfer back into the office." he told her softly. Ever since Tony had sat him down and Kate had joined them to tell him what had happened, things between the team had been different. He smiled up at her, and she nodded a little, it was as if he'd given she and Tony his blessing. Like he'd expected it to happen. Maybe not from Kate, but definitely Tony and someone he worked with.

"Okay, do I need to put it in writing for the Director?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll see to it." Gibbs replied and smiled, "Go, grab your gear, we're heading to that house together. Tell Tony to get a move on with getting to Abby though, and to quit staring at your ass or his will be bouncing on the beltway again..."

Tony looked up at Kate as she turned away from Gibbs' desk and they looked to one another. Kate quickly mouthed, "He's ba-aaack..." as she reached to grab up her things, so that she and Gibbs could leave.

"Kate, while we're there, I want you to keep an eye on the son while I'm interviewing..."

She turned to look to Gibbs, "Is that the nice way of asking me to babysit?" she smiled a little.

"Hey!" he turned and looked to her, "It'll be good practise." he winked a little as he gestured for them to leave.

"For me with a baby, or me with Tony?" she smirked back at Gibbs and gently winked to Tony when they passed him.

* * *

Kate stayed at the house, under surveillance by McGee in the black Sedan parked out front, while she kept herself awake by playing Solitaire with real cards by herself. It wasn't until she heard a crash from the kitchen that she even remembered she was on duty. She cracked out her cell and speed dialled McGee, "McGee, Kate. Checking out a noise in the kitchen." she told him before standing up and getting her gun from its holster at her hip.

She slithered her way along the corridor before bursting into the kitchen, her gun drawn, as she saw the boy sitting at the table a couple of Oreos' and a glass of spilled milk on the floor. Kate sighed and got out her phone again, "It's okay McGee, it's just some spilled milk." she told him, holstering her sigsaeur before looking to the boy, "Kevin, you've gotta get back to bed, buddy."

"But, I'm hungry..." he whined a little.

"Then...have some fruit, how about a banana?" she tried to tempt him with a healthy option after she eyed the Oreos on the table and frowned.

"I don't like fruit."

Kate sighed, "You need to be in bed."

"But what about the milk?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'll clean it. I got it." she assured him, "Now, go on upstairs." Kate bent down to begin cleaning the milk from the kitchen floor and rug, and instead of seeing Kevin's feet move past her, she saw them backing away just seconds before someone reached and grabbed at her gun from her holster. She whipped her head and upper body around swiftly to see the escapee standing with her Government issued weapon, aiming at her.

"One word..." he told her, focusing upon her, "and the milk won't be the only thing that's spilled." he threatened.

Kate was furious she hadn't been faster in grabbing her gun before he had taken it, and now as he hauled her up from the kitchen floor, she paid for it. Curtain dragged her back into the living room and pushed her down into the chair near the fire. She couldn't help but glare up at him as he tied her hands behind her back.

"The whole neighbourhood is under surveillance, you'll never get away with him." she hissed a little.

"I didn't come here to take him away." he paused, "I came to say goodbye." he moved around to be in front of Kate, as he tightened the ropes around her feet, "I never got the chance to say goodbye."

"Couldn't you have just called? Written a letter?"

Curtain looked to her and furrowed his brow, "You don't have kids, do you?" he asked her.

Kate looked down to her growing stomach, hidden beneath her shirt before glancing back up at him and adding, "Yet."

He followed her gaze and noticed only now she had a small bump protruding from under her untucked shirt, something he hadn't noticed while tying her up in the chair. Curtain sighed a little, "I just want to say bye to my boy." he told her, "At least give me that."

"What? So you can run away and not feel guilty?" she retorted hastily.

He glared at her before he stood, grabbing the piece of towel he'd knotted for a gag, "Open wide. Open, now!" he ordered her as he stood behind her, ready to tie it once she'd got it in her mouth. Kate complied with Curtain, it was too risky now that he knew she was pregnant to say no to him, "There." he smiled as he tied it, "It's not too tight." he told her, smiling as he lifted her gun and cell, "Now you can have a chance to focus on your breathing exercises." he smirked and left the room.

The minute Curtain left the room, Kate was on the go trying to wriggle free from those binds as she struggled against the gag also. She knew that McGee would be calling in on the radio any time soon, to do a check in with her. Kate grunted and groaned as she continued to strain against the ropes tied around her wrists. Kate didn't know how long she struggled but some time later, McGee entered the room, his gun drawn as he swept over the room to clear it for entering.

She nodded for him to enter, that is was safe and quickly, McGee hurried to her, pulling off the gag and he noticed her bump. They had not seen each other in person for quite some time, so McGee had no idea Kate was pregnant, since nobody had told him either. Kate took control of the conversation though, "He's in the back bedroom, with the boy." she told McGee as he moved around to cut through he ties on her wrists, "He took my weapon..." she sighed and hauled herself up from the chair once McGee had cut through the ties at her feet.

They worked their way up to the second floor and got to Kevin's bedroom, Kate saw the boy sitting on the ledge, with his window open and rushed to him, "Come here, buddy." before she looked to McGee, "I'm gonna take him, go after him, I'll take the front, we'll head him off." she told him before rushing out of the bedroom and out of the house to head to the car McGee had been stationed in while covering the house. Quickly, she got the keys out and saw a car speeding towards her as she loaded the rifle and took aim at the driver's window when he passed, before reloading and hitting the back shield. She felt her baby kicking a little as she reloaded again and saw the car veer off but he got away.

As soon as she saw that car getting away, Kate knew that Gibbs would want answers as to why there was no body for Ducky or no criminal under arrest. She sighed, was her pregnancy getting to her already on the job? She didn't know but she was sure Gibbs would tell her the next morning.

* * *

"Kate, what's the deal here?" he asked her as he neared her in the driveway of the house.

She lowered her gaze and sighed, "Curtain got in, I didn't hear him. He was saying goodbye to Kevin."

"And where were you?" Gibbs asked sternly, "While he was saying goodbye...?"

Kate looked down and searched the ground, "He tied me up, in the living room. Gibbs, he has my weapon."

"Neighbours said they heard loud shots, you shoot him?"

Kate nodded, "I'm not sure how bad though...the baby..."

"Kate..." Gibbs sighed a little, looking to her, "Check the E.R's in the area and just over the boarder line, get his photo faxed out to them." he began to walk away before he turned and moved his mouth near to her ear, "I think you should rethink your decision for field work." he moved away again, "I'm going to talk to the boy."

She watched him walk away as her fingers drummed against her PDA in her hand, she sighed out harshly as she turned away and hissed, "Shit!" she shook her head and looked up to see Tony standing there.

"McGee told me Curtain tied you, are you okay?" he asked her, touching her arm a little.

"Tony, I don't think I can do this." she shook her head.

"Do what, Kate?"

"All of it. NCIS, the field work...the..." she sighed, "The baby." she looked up at him gently.

"Why not? You still think you're not going to be a good mom?" he asked her, his hand wrapped around her shoulder now as he walked with her towards the car, "Because, let me tell you something, I _know _you'll be a great mom, Kate. I can see you will." he told her, smiling knowingly to her.

"Thank you." she smiled and blushed a little. Things were still a little touchy with Tony since what had happened with she and Ari in the autopsy lab a few weeks earlier but they were getting there, "Gibbs wants me to call up the E.R's in the area...which reminds me, I have an appointment tomorrow, can you make it?"

Tony smiled and nodded, "I told you I always would." he looked around and saw McGee picking up the glass from the windshield with tweezers, "Okay, I gotta get back to McDork before he ruins this crime scene, make sure he doesn't give you that gastro-intestinal thing that's been going around."

"Okay, I'm heading back to the office, I'll see you later?"

"Sure!" Tony smiled and nodded, jogging off to McGee.

Kate watched Tony jogging off to join McGee, rewarding him with a Gibbs headslap before she chuckled a little and headed towards the car so she could get back to the office, to start calling up hospitals in hopes of finding the injured escapee, Curtain.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'Missing' (1x20), 'Split Decision' (1x21) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

She sighed gently as she awoke the next morning, glad that an instant wave of nausea didn't hit her. The morning sickness had faded out the week before, and she was glad of it. Kate was a woman who hated nausea and throwing up, of course, nobody liked it in actual fact, but Kate hated it especially. She looked over to her alarm clock on the bedside table before looking towards the window and seeing it was sunny out. She sat herself up and switched the alarm off before it rang out.

Looking to the time, Kate groaned and hauled herself out of the bed, although the morning sickness had stopped, the aching back symptom had moved in on her, and she often found it difficult to move without groaning or needing something like a chair or table to help her. She looked towards her bathroom and began shuffling herself towards the door, when the phone rang out. Kate wheeled around to look at her bedside table.

"Who on Earth?" she gasped, looking to the phone as she waddled herself back over towards it, to answer. Picking up, Kate pressed the 'CALL' button, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me..." came the hushed voice at the end of the line.

"Tony?" Kate hissed a little, she had kind of expected this from Gibbs, but not Tony, not at this early hour in the morning.

"Look, I c...can't talk right now, but I need you to tell Gibbs I'm going to be a little late." he whispered.

"Tell him yourself, Tony!"

"Kate don't hang up!"

"I need a shower, Tony. Goodbye."

"No, Kate! Listen, please!"

She sighed and held the receiver up to her ear still, using her free hand to rub over her stomach, "What is it?" she was pissed at him, now expecting him to tell her that he wouldn't be able to make the Doctor's appointment for their baby. She felt their child moving about, as if it had fins and was swimming along in the amniotic current inside Kate's womb. It made her smile, even if the news Tony was about to tell her would madden her.

"Kate, I can't really talk loudly, just call Gibbs, please. I...he's here, Kate. I lo-" the phone line went dead.

"Tony?" Kate was panicked, "Tony, who's there? TONY?" she heard the dial tone in her ear and pulled the phone away, looking at it. She hung up the call, and redialled the last call, it was Tony's house number. She was confused, who was there? Call Gibbs, Tony wanted her to call Gibbs. So she did.

"Gibbs...Tony...it's Tony, I think he's in trouble, Gibbs." she blurted out as soon as he answered.

"Kate, KATE! Slow down. What happened?"

"Tony's just called me, he's in trouble, I know he is. He told me 'he's here' Gibbs, who's there?"

Gibbs sighed and swallowed before he spoke up. Two words Kate did not want to hear, "The Terrorist."

"What?" Kate was basically speechless, "How does he know where Tony lives?"

"I don't know, Kate!" Gibbs hissed a little, this was a sensitive subject to be talking with Gibbs about, without her being panicked and getting stressed, "Kate, I need you to be in the office today. You can't come on this with me, I'm bringing McGee and Fornell."

"Fornell? Gibbs what, are you crazy?" she hissed back at him, her hand calming her bump.

"Kate, just go into the office today, Abby's gonna need some help, and I need you to man the phones."

"A-alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Kate?" Gibbs paused a moment, "Tony's gonna be alright."

"I trust you, Gibbs." she nodded and hung up, ready to storm the shower and head into work. That bastard was not going to win this time either.

* * *

Kate got to the Navy Yard and she looked around, seeing Ducky's car was there, so she headed straight down to the autopsy lab. Ducky was like Gibbs, she could talk to him about a lot of things, even some things she couldn't talk with Gibbs about. Entering the autopsy lab, she looked to see Ducky standing there, almost as if he was waiting for her, Gibbs must have told him the news about Tony. She sighed and moved straight towards him, opening her arms, to tell him she needed arms around her. Ducky did just that, he welcomed her into his arms, holding her to him in a comforting embrace.

"Caitlin, Gibbs will save Tony, it'll all be fine." he told her sweetly, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head as she nuzzled into him.

"I know, Ducky. I just can't help thinking the worst." she was tearing up as she finally looked up at Ducky.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'Missing' (1x20), 'Split Decision' (1x21) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

There was still some unresolved issues between Kate and Tony. And ever since he'd been held hostage by Ari and Ari had escaped before Gibbs had even arrived, Kate had decided it was best to try and get on with things, especially now, since she was coming up to the end of her second trimester of pregnancy. Tony hadn't seen Kate at work for a good few days, Gibbs had told him she was ill, but he had an inkling she'd gone to stay with her parents, and break the news to them that she was going to be giving them their third grandchild, this one, outside of marriage. Tony knew how Kate's parents were, even though he'd never met either of them, he could see by the way Kate acted that they were 200% worse than her with being prudish and such.

He sat at his desk as her phone rang out, the sixth day of work she'd missed now, and he looked over to her empty desk, wondering whether he should take the call. He'd decided, so standing up, he looked around the office area to make sure Gibbs wasn't spying on him or anything and he crossed the short distance to Kate's desk. As he picked up the phone to silence it from ringing out, the third time in forty minutes, he smirked to himself as he spoke into the receiver.

"Special Agent Todd's desk, hi there. Who may I ask is calling please?" he asked the person on the other end of the line, "Mrs Todd. No...she's...she's not with you?"

It was at that moment, the elevator doors opened and out waddled Kate, a skirt and loose blouse on, carrying a shopping tote instead of her usual backpack. She saw Tony standing at her desk with her phone and heard him say her mother's name, she froze as she caught his eye and she shook her head, mouthing "No" to him.

"No worries." he told her mother, "She's actually in a meeting right now, with the Director. Sure. Sure, I'll get her to call you back. Bye..." he hung up and watched as Kate neared him, looking to her with an expectant expression etched across his face.

"I have voicemail, you know?" she glared slightly before setting her bag on her desk, "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know the same thing I'm wanting to know." Tony replied to her question.

"Enlighten me." Kate responded, smiling slightly forced.

"Where have you been for a week?"

Kate sighed, rounding her desk to sit, "Tony, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Come on Kate, you disappeared for like a week, no phone calls, replies, anything. Gibbs said you were sick, but I know you weren't."

"Tony! Could we not do this here?" she asked him, shortly, it was more a hint than a request.

"Fine...can we talk over lunch?"

"No, no lunch." he told them. At that moment, Gibbs entered from upstairs at MTAC. They looked at him, he looked sombre.

"Gibbs what's going on?" Kate asked, puffing a little from the exertion of standing once again, holding her back.

"Yeah Boss, what is it?"

"Chris Pacci's dead. He was murdered this morning."

"Pacci?" Tony replied and all three agents turned to look at the desk that was behind Kate's, "I only spoke with him yesterday."

"I know DiNozzo. I know."

"We need to get going, don't we Boss?"

"Ya think Tony?" Gibbs turned to look at him before grabbing his things and heading past Kate and Tony to the elevator, sighing, "You two just going to stand there and hope Pacci's case solves itself?" He saw Kate and tony rush after him and enter the same elevator as him.

* * *

At the scene, Gibbs only had to give she and Tony a glance, and Kate knew that they should check the rest of the building. Tony saw it as an oppourtunity to talk with her, but Kate thought differently to him. That was another blistering difference between she and her teammate-cum-baby daddy. He opened the door for her as she waddled along before he followed her through and sighed a little as they began to climb the stairs.

"Kate, listen...I know things have been difficult for us since he came into your life."

"Tony please. Please don't start here." she turned to look at him.

"Kate, we need to talk. We need to."

Kate sighed and she looked to Kate, "You let him escape before Gibbs even got there, Tony." she looked at him, "Why did you do that? Gibbs could have killed him then and there!"

"I wasn't thinking...!"

"I know, I can see that now!" she retorted shortly at him.

"I didn't finish, Kate. I wasn't thinking of Gibbs or Ari...I was thinkin' of you, and our baby..." he told her, soft now, "I didn't wanna lose you two."

Kate just stopped and turned to look at Tony, seeing he was being genuine, she looked down and gave a soft nod, "I was so worried about you..." she whispered to him, letting the moment get to her in her emotional vulnerability. Soon, she shook it off and looked back at him, "We should get to work, we can talk properly later. I promise."

"Hey Kate...we found it...you should call Gibbs." Tony gestured his head towards the scarlet patch of blood sprayed against the wall on the sixth floor. It was obvious that was where Chris Pacci's demise had begun.

"Gibbs, we found it. Whatever happened, it started on the sixth floor, we followed the trail backwards. Pacci made it to the stairwell, he exited at the fifth floor, where he pulled the fire alarm, before making it to the elevator." she told him when he answered as Tony was taking the crime scene photos behind her, she had been too squeamish to take them today.

"Alright, when Tony's finished up, you come back down here, we'll get him home. You two are going through his desk and apartment." Gibbs replied.

"Tonight?" Kate asked Gibbs as if he'd just suggested something that was a ludicrous request.

"Yes, tonight!" he told her, nodding before he hung up his phone.

Kate turned to Tony, "No matter how long this takes, I will talk with you tonight." she told him gently, flipping her phone into her pocket.

* * *

Kate sighed as she entered the front after Tony, of Pacci's house, she looked around swallowing before looking to Tony, "Tony this isn't right, we didn't know him personally. This is invading his privacy..."

"Kate, the man's dead, his gut was slashed open. His private days are well and truly over!" Tony replied to her comment sharply, causing her to look up at him and frown.

"Tony, please don't. I know you're angry at what happened beween me and Ari, but I didn't ask for that to happen, and you can't be angry at me for being worried about you when he was there, holding you hostage. You just can't." she told him, looking up into his eyes, "We'll get through this Tony. You, me and our child. We have to do it for our child."

"I'm not angry at that Kate." he sighed, "I'm angry that I missed an appointment with you. I'm angry that I didn't have a father figure to look up to, to know how to treat women or, how to be a good father. I'm angry at myself, Kate. I will do everything I can to make this baby has both parents around, because God knows I didn't. This child, our child deserves more than that." he looked down to her, tears had sprung to his eyes but not fallen, and he looked to her stomach softly, "I promise _you _that."

"I know Tony, but that wasn't your fault. You have to let that go. I know you would have been there if you could have been." she reached up and touched his face, she then remembered where they were, "But right now, we have to work."

Tony's phone rang out then, "DiNozzo, hey Boss. You got an address? Well what d- Sure. Kate and I will come back and...he hung up." Tony looked to Kate, and sighed, "Lets roll."

* * *

"You know, I haven't been on a stakeout in a while..." Tony smiled over to Kate, softly eyeing her up a little as she sat at her desk and looked back at him, "I love stakeouts."

"Yeah, it figures Tony, you're a voyeur. You like spying on people, even me...see, now you've seen me naked, I don't understand what the big fascination is." she smirked, already beating him at his own game as he looked over at her, curious.

"Well, this is legal."

"Would you be this excited if the mark was a 300lb bald guy?" she smirked at him, narrowing her eyes a little though.

"You two, we're on stakeout detail. Tony, Kate and I will take first shift, you and McGee can relieve us at 1900." Gibbs came strolling into the Bullpen with his coffee, extra hot.

Kate looked to their leader and scoffed a little, "You really wanna do that to McGee? Tony'll bore the kid to death, Gibbs!"

"You wanna join Tony? By all means, be my guest, Kate."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Gibbs. I mean, I've put up with him for almost a year now, and I'm already having his baby." Kate smirked a little, "Like you said, it'll be good practise."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So, you think Gibbs'll be listening into us while we're here or..?" Tony asked Kate as they entered the NCIS rented apartment across the street from the target.

"Tony, the man knows things before we even know things!" Kate responded as she pulled out the chair at the desk McGee had set and huffed a little as she sat down in it, taking the weight off of her ankles. She rubbed over her swollen tummy, looking up at Tony and sighing a little. She had known what to expect, since she had heard all about pregnancy from her friend's wives in the Secret Service, and from friends of her sister's back when they used to talk.

"Kate, you've been really tetchy today, you got hormal stuff goin' on?" Tony asked her wearily, he was curious as to why she was behaving that way.

"I'm just stressed, Tony!" she hissed at him, sighing harshly as she wet her lips.

"With what? The case? Work?" he looked to her.

She bit her lip a little as she contemplated telling him, before she felt her cheeks giving her a way, revealing truly what she was feeling, "With work, kind of...yeah." she replied and swallowed, looking to him, "I don't have any free time...it's all filing, guns and pre-natal classes..." she sighed, watching him. She saw Tony wasn't taking her hint, so Kate stood and moved towards him, "I haven't had any free time, and I've been worried. About you..."

Tony turned and looked to Kate, "What are you talkin' about Kate?"

"We're alone aren't we?" she smiled to him, "Neither of us have...since." she tilted her head a little and raised a brow at him.

"What are you sayin' Kate?"

"I'm saying; we're alone and I want you, again." she pressed up to him and smirked.

"Kate?" he raised both his brows as he looked down to her, "You wanna...?"

She nodded softly and moved her hand to cup his cheek, "I want to...I need to..." she told him as she turned his face down to capture his lips in a slow, deep and passionate kiss. Softly, Kate broke the kiss after just a few seconds and she smiled, "I'm telling you this time that I want you. Tony, please."

Tony swallowed, he was finding himself in such a predicament now. Kate, whom he did love, was throwing herself at him. They were on the job, Gibbs could possibly hear everything they were saying and doing. And, yet there would be someone between them the whole time. Their baby. He found that weird, that Kate wanted him and wasn't bothered about their child witnessing its parents knockin' boots on the job.

As she leaned in to kiss him once again, Tony grabbed at her shoulders, "Kate no, I think it's best you rest. You need it."

"Come on Tony...I'm offering myself to you here." she smirked a little and bit her lip, looking up at him, "Please. It's been a while for both of us, to my knowledge, it's been seven months."

"Kate, I know that, I just don't think it's a good idea, while we're on the job."

"Didn't stop us before..." she smirked and rubbed her palm over her stomach, looking up to Tony with a certain devious twinkle in her eyes. She was telling Tony she meant business by this. Kate really was attracted to Tony, there was no doubt in that and she was glad that Tony happened to be the man she was going to share a child with. Sure, Tony was immature but that was all part of his charm, and she didn't actually mind it.

"Kate, come on, you know Gibbs would kill us both."

"Again, didn't stop us before. And Gibbs only approved of it." Kate smirked at him, "Tony come on, I know you want to."

"Kate, there isn't even a bed here." Tony pointed out.

"Tony, what does it matter?" Kate asked him and sighed a little, rubbing over her tummy and softly gazing up at him.

Tony took one look at Kate, how pleading her eyes were and he smirked, "I know what you're doing, Katie. It's not working on me." he told her and chuckled a little, tapping her nose with his fingertip. He often did that when he was onto her suggestions or such, and this time was no different. Sure, he was dying to go along with Kate's request, but the first time he had went along with his impulse it landed them in becoming expectant parents, and Tony did not fancy leaving Kate to become a single expectant mother to-be. But he then thought the situation over again and realised Gibbs hadn't yet suspended either of them, in fact it had seemed their leader was happy at the situation that had arose between the team.

"Fine then!" Kate sighed and began to move away from him, towards the window.

It just happened to be that moment that Tony grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers, just like he had done back in the terrorists room in Gitmo. He kept her against him for as long as possible before he could feel Kate pulling away from him, presumably to question his actions, so he winced as he looked to her.

Kate looked up at Tony with a questioning expression before she noticed the same desire in his eyes and she felt for him, and it was she who initiated the next kiss, pulling Tony close to her, or at least as close as he could be pulled against her. Kate wanted to feel him against her like she had done in Gitmo. She was craving his body against hers, although now, things would obviously not be the same since there was a child growing inside of her, and some were physically impossible for her to do.

"God Kate...desk, now. Come on..." he walked backwards towards the desk, and pulled her with him carefully before pushing his hand against it, to push everything away so there was space for their activities, "What do you wanna do? Bend at the waist or the knees?" he asked swiftly, unbuttoning her blouse as their lips continued to mingle together in stealing kisses.

"Waist. I need you, now." she panted already, pressing herself into Tony.

"Waist, Kate are you serious?" he looked at her as she had already began to bend forwards, her arms stretching out across the desk, "Tony, come on, please."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kate found herself naked and splayed out in front of Tony as she leaned across the desk, bending at the waist as she waited on him entering her. It had been so long for both of them to be with someone that the anticipation of feeling Tony inside her was almost sending her over the edge. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes over, readying herself for Tony sliding inside of her. She wanted him so much. She had lied to herself in Gitmo before they had slept together. She had told herself that her attraction towards Tony was not true. But now, she couldn't get enough of him, touching her, being around her, teasing. Even the teasing was something Kate loved.

Kate moaned out as she felt Tony pushing into her from behind. It was definitely a new sensation to say the least, and she enjoyed it. Being bent over the desk made Kate feel dirty. It was erotic and she had once heard Tony talking about some male sex fantasy he'd had since he had began working in Law Enforcement. It made her feel like she was helping Tony to fulfil that fantasy, minus the suspenders and 'Fuck Me' pumps.

"God Kate, you're so wet..." Tony hissed through tight teeth as he made himself wait before even beginning to thrust inside her.

"I know, I've been wanting this like, forever Tony." she moaned a little and looked over her shoulder at him, seeing him with his shirt open and boxers slung down just enough for them not to get soiled. She furrowed her brows with the frustration of him not moving inside her yet.

"Kate, this isn't going to take long, you know?"

"I know, so hurry up and get started..." she groaned a bit, turning her head to look ahead again.

Tony moved his hand from the small of Kate's back to her hip, his other hand sliding underneath her, to squeeze her marginally larger breasts. He moaned a little before pushing his hips to hers, slowly. He knew if he went in all guns blazing, that he wouldn't last very long, but right now, what he wanted more than anything to do to Kate, was just fuck her.

"Tony, please..." she moaned, pushing herself back against him, and feeling their child moving around, "Please."

Of course, Tony complied and began to thrust into Kate, "You okay?" he asked her, mid-thrust.

Kate nodded and bit her lip hard, reaching behind herself to grab at one of Tony's hands, linking her fingers with his, "God, Tony...harder, please." she moaned, feeling herself being jerked forwards and rocking back against him, into his thrusts. She knew it wasn't going to take her long to reach her climax, and Tony was not that far behind her in the race to seek release. She could already feel her muscles tightening around him and she gripped at the edge of the desk, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Tony felt her muscles clenching around him already and he knew she would not be long, he moved his hand from her breast to her hip, squeezing the flesh there. Looking over her figure, seeing her naked while they were on duty was something for DiNozzo, he groaned a bit, feeling Kate tighten around him again as she leaned up, standing almost upright and Tony quickened his pace inside her. He knew she was almost there.

"That's it Kate, come on..." he urged her to cry out.

"To-TONY!" it happened so fast, she didn't know what had ht her. And neither did Tony. All he felt were her fingernails biting into his thigh as she came, crying out and almost making herself hoarse. He followed suit just a few moments after Kate, shuddering when he released inside her, rubbing over her hip.

"Kate..." he whispered a little after they'd gotten their breathing under control.

"Yeah?"

"I do love you, you know." he told her softly.

"And, I'm sure the porn world would love you too, DiNozzo. Get to work!" Gibbs' voice chimed into their tender moment out of nowhere. Both Kate and Tony looked to each other alarmed and blushed profusely before moving away from each other.

"Uh...sure, Boss." Tony replied, picking up Kate's clothing for her as she began moving away to the bathroom.

"Next time, Tony...shut off the headset."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ever since Gibbs had kind of caught Kate and Tony breaking Rule Twelve on the job and with the death of one of their co-workers, Chris Pacci, things had been almost unbearable for the team, including when McGee was there, seeing Abby. Gibbs just seemed to be lashing out at everyone and always being more Gibbs-like than usual. Kate thought part of that was down to him not being able to identify the terrorist yet. Of course, that was niggling away at all of them, McGee included and he hadn't even been there when he had held Gerald, Ducky and Kate hostage in the autopsy lab.

Kate watched as their boss stormed into the Bullpen and then through again before he looked to her, "You're staying on desk duty from now on, Kate. And I don't mean with DiNozzo flanking up the rear, either." he glared to the Italian Agent. She looked from Gibbs with an open mouthed expression and to Tony before she rubbed over her stomach, biting her lip a little as she watched Gibbs grumble about his desk with his coffee and glared between Tony to her and back to Tony before he started on poor McGee, "McGee! What the heck are you still doing here?"

"I uh, well, uh, uh..." McGee fumbled with his words.

"Spit it out, McGee." Gibbs hissed right in McGee's face.

"I'm leaving now, Sir...uh, Gibbs." he backed away a little and grabbed his bag before rushing past Gibbs and between the walkway of Kate and Tony's desks to head to the elevator, not daring to look back behind him to Gibbs and the team.

"Uh, Boss...?" Tony began, looking to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, don't even think it!" Gibbs hissed, "Gas the truck." he tossed him the keys, "Kate, call Ducky, and then you're staying put." he told her as Tony grabbed his gear, watching the exchange between his pregnant teammate and their boss. Gibbs obviously felt Tony's gaze upon him and he turned to look at his Agent, "Tony...!" he warned the Italian.

"Okay, gas the truck, I'm on it." he scuttled off quickly, glancing every few seconds as he walked toward the elevator.

Gibbs turned back to Kate, "Look, Kate. I want you to stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you, or the baby." he told her, his expression was sincere, "It's for your own sake...and Tony's..." he smiled a little.

"So you don't have to whack him over the head?" she asked.

"Exactly...you've learned a lot since you've been with us." he smiled and sipped his coffee, "Now, could you call Ducky?" he smiled gently and leaned up.

"Of course." she nodded, picking up the receiver to call their M.E. to tell him they had a case. As she hung up, Kate saw Gibbs looking to her and she gave him a questioning glance.

"You know that I'll be there for you if you need me. And for Tony too." Gibbs told her and smiled gently before he grabbed his own gear and headed past her desk, "You can be in on interrogations, I just don't want you out in the field. Transfer your calls to Abby's lab, spend some time with her, she's been missing you a lot..." Gibbs said and took off to join Tony with the van to go to the crime scene.

* * *

"So, Gibbs really sent you down here?" Abby asked softly and looked over Kate, who was standing leaning against Abby's desk, hand at her back as she rubbed over the muscles there.

"He did. Boys night...well, day out, girls day in." Kate smiled and looked down to her bump, "All three of us."

"Three of u-...Kate, you're having a baby girl?" Abby perked up a little and blinked.

Kate bit her lip softly and beamed behind it, nodding, before she spoke up, "Yes...Tony doesn't know yet." she swallowed, the smile fading slightly from her face, "He hasn't been in the best of moods since...last week." she explained, hoping Abby would know what she meant.

"When you two were doing the bent bounce?" Abby questioned, smirking a little.

"That would be it, yes." Kate nodded, blushing, "So what's up with you, Abby? You don't seem yourself..." Kate quickly changed the subject, not just to take some of the heat from herself but because she saw her friend was not her usual cheery self.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Abby, I can tell when something is not right with you. You're not your usual cheerful self, Abs. Talk to me." Kate said, moving closer to her best friend, "Tell me what's wrong..."

"I wouldn't want to bore you, Kate." Abby replied rounding the desk to head into her second lab and office, she sighed and stopped, turning to look at her friend who was slowly waddling behind her, "It's McGee..." she suddenly told Kate.

"What about McGee?" she asked, rubbing over her tummy.

Abby sighed and paced a little before looking to Kate, "He keeps pressing the issue...asking me about where I think our relationship is going...if you can even call it that!" Abby began babbling, "Like, we went to some poetry reading of this guy whose work he likes to read, and he just turns to me halfway through this poem about falling leaves or something and he gets this look on his face..."

Kate raised her brows as she listened to Abby, "And...?"

"And he just gets it out, in one go; 'I really, really like you' he told me...!"

"But he does!" Kate chuckled, "Abs, McGee's like a puppy, he follows you around and watches you for what you're going to do next..." Kate thought for a moment, "He reminds me a lot of Tony." she looked back to Abby, "So, what did you say when he said that?"

"All I could say was 'Thanks' I didn't what else to say...!" Abby shrugged.

"Abby, you like him too. I know you do." Kate smiled to her friend knowingly, "You should talk to McGee..."

Abby looked to Kate and sighed a little, then nodded, "I know, it's only fair I tell him my feelings too. Only if you tell Tony your feelings for him."

"That deal's already been dealt with, Abby..." Kate smirked a little, "How'd you think mini me here, came to be?" she smiled softly down to her swollen stomach.

"Oh, details Kate!" Abby smirked and chortled, "You're not witholding this information from me. It's too important not to tell me!"

"Abby..." Kate chuckled a little and then winced softly, "Oh! She's kicking..." she smiled and soothed over her bump before looking to Abby again, "You wanna feel?"

Abby was a little hesitant at first while she looked to the bump covered by Kate's sweater, but finally she did reach out and had Kate guide her hand to the spot where her baby was moving about inside her. It made the gothic scientist smile gently as she looked to Kate, "Thank you..." she murmured softly, "I know you'll always give me advice, Kate, and it's always the right thing to do."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Kate, come on, we're going to interview the wife. Abby's results came in, looks like this dead Marine did not have an accidental death." Gibbs told her as he entered the Bullpen from being downstairs with Tony and Abby, finding out the results from the D Link tests she'd been running.

"You're letting me come?" she stood and smiled to Gibbs gently.

"Yes, here, let me grab your gear." he offered and glanced at DiNozzo who'd just entered the Bullpen and looked over to Kate.

"Thank you." she stepped aside and looked to Tony, softly smoothing her sweater over her bump and smiling to him, "We have to talk, later." she told him.

"What about?"

"She said later, Tony." Gibbs quickly chipped in.

"Right, later..." Tony nodded and grabbed his things, "I...I'll be in the truck."

"No, we're taking the car, DiNozzo."

"Right." he looked to Kate then saw Gibbs' expression, so he left swiftly, avoiding a Gibbs headslap to the back of his head.

Kate chuckled once he'd left and she looked to Gibbs, "You want me to profile the wife? Or interview her?" she tilted her head slightly and smiled also.

"Talk with her...find out about her, her husband...their home." he smiled softly, "You're pregnant Kate, I wouldn't want to put you into any kind of potentially dangerous situation. Just talk with her, we'll be there." he told her, putting his hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the elevator, "I'm sure she'll open up to you, given your current situation." Gibbs smiled down to Kate's bump.

"This little one keeps me up all night..." Kate chuckled, rubbing over her bump as the elevator doors pinged open, they stepped inside and let the doors close again, "But, it's all worth it when I'm my baby in my arms."

"Your little girl."

Kate looked to Gibbs with a surprised expression and she smiled questioningly, "How...?"

"I remember what it's like to see a woman glow so much...and to be expecting something so big. My first wife, we had a daughter." he smiled bittersweet, "Shannon glowed, just like you are now." he told her, "And, when she held our little Kelly in her arms, it was..." he trailed off, shaking his head softly at the memory.

Kate, was stunned, to say the least. She furrowed her brows and looked to Gibbs, "I had no idea. What happened?"

"They were murdered, Kate." Gibbs sighed and stepped out of the open doors, heading to the parking lot to meet Tony, Kate following him behind. Waddling.

* * *

"Did you find anything Kate?" Gibbs asked her as they got back into the car.

"I...saw some pillows and a blanket in the den, looks like they weren't sleeping together. And, then I spoke with Rick's friend, a priest. Larry...Clannon." she nodded, looking back through her PDA for the details to relay to Gibbs.

Tony glanced to Kate, "I bet you felt at home with him, huh?"

Kate smirked a little and looked back at Tony, her hand soothing her bump, "Not anymore Tony..." she bit her lip a little and blushed softly. Though, she was still a little prudish with some things, when being with Tony she seemingly forgot her strict upbringing.

"Alright, when we get back, you type up the reports from what you found, I'll be looking into this priest." Gibbs announced.

"You know, he said a prayer for our child, Tony..." Kate spoke up after a comfortable silence.

"Oh, what for?"

"So, she wouldn't turn out like you..." Kate smirked, before she realised that she'd let slip about their baby being a girl.

"So she won't turn out like me..." he chuckled and shook his head, "He really said a prayer for our kid, Kate?"

"Yes, he did." she responded, glad that he seemingly hadn't picked up on the fact she'd revealed the sex. She sighed a little and nodded, "We still need to talk later Tony."

He chuckled and looked to her, "About what? The fact the wife pegged you for unmarried...?"

Kate got a swift dig in, getting Tony on the upper arm "Oh, I don't know...perhaps about how fat I'm getting Tony! About our child!" she hissed slightly.

"Are you sure it's not about your mood swings...?" Tony muttered and received a headslap from Gibbs.

"Don't make me aim for your face next time, DiNozzo."

"Sorry Boss." Tony replied swiftly and winced a little, expecting a second slap to the back of his head.

"Type up the report, I got it." Kate smiled gently, breaking the tension as they entered the Bullpen to find McGee floating around there. She looked to him and saw how he flushed a little and averted his gaze away from her. Obviously, he'd been ogling her bump, at least that's what she thought anyway.

"Here's your gear, Kate." Gibbs smiled to her, placing the bag next to her desk once she rounded it and pulled out her chair to begin on typing. Opening up her emails and IM window, she brought up Tony's name;

**WE HAVE TO TALK.**

She typed and hit the 'Send' button immediately, hoping Tony had kept the sound muted from the last time they'd IMed each other.

**_About what, Katie?_**

**ABOUT OUR CHILD. I TOLD YOU ALREADY...**

_**You mean, our little girl...?**_

Kate looked over to Tony and furrowed her brows curiously, questioningly. She now wondered how he'd found out.

**HOW?**

_**I do pay attention you know.**_

**YES, BUT...**

_**Your butt is very... ;)**_

"DiNozzo, you better not be talking to someone you shouldn't be." Gibbs tossed a warning to him, without even glancing up at him.

"No Boss..."

"He's talking with me, Gibbs." Kate butted into their conversation, "I didn't want to talk to Tony in person, nor could I wait. I'm sorry."

Gibbs then looked up, "No, don't worry. You two should talk...just, not in the office."

Gibbs watched as Kate rubbed over her bump, she was definitely due any day soon. He looked to his computer as he heard the noise indicating he'd received an IM or email. From Kate. He opened it up and read it over twice to make sure of what she had asked him: _The candles, those were for your wife and daughter..._ she had typed. It hadn't even been a question, more a statement, yet being from Kate it had seemed like a question as he could hear it said in her tone and voice as she looked across at Tony. He caught her eye and nodded in silent response.

Kate turned away as her phone began to ring out, Father Larry Clannon's name appeared on the display window, "Excuse me." she smiled softly to the team and hauled herself up from the chair as she answered the call, "Caitlin Todd...?"

"Agent Todd, it's Larry. Clannon." he introduced himself first before continuing, "I just heard the news from Edna...thank you, for clearing this case." Larry sighed a little, "I'm just angry I couldn't help Rick this time, like he'd helped me, you know?" he took a moment, "Can I invite you to join me for mass tonight?"

"Father Clannon, that was not your fault." she told him gently, "You still do midnight mass, right?" she smiled to herself.

"A Special Agent with a sense of humor..." he chuckled, "You get a bonus for every suspect you arrest?" he joked with her, like their conversation back at Denise's house when he had told her he got a cash bonus for every new member of the congregation and she'd bought it.

"I don't believe I fell for that..." she blushed a little, "Like I said, I'm not used to a preist with a sense of humor. But yes, I'd love to join you for mass this evening. I just have a few errands to run before though. But, I'll be there. Thank you."

"I'll see you there Agent Todd. God be with you."

"And, also with you, Father." she responded, slipping back into old habits all too easily.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**REVEILLE: Pt. 1**

* * *

"Are you sure you should be coming into work today?" Tony asked Kate, after she'd been complaining of some twinges in her abdomen, but she had told him it was because she yet to eat anything and assured him her water had not yet broken, "I mean, you are really close to, what's it called? You know, dropping?" he raised a brow and looked over to her from the bathroom as she leaned to reach for her hairbrush.

After speaking with the priest on the last case, Kate had decided to let Tony move in with her so he would be around for she and the baby whenever they needed him there. He'd been there only a few nights and Kate had slept better than ever knowing he was beside her in bed. She smiled over to him as she began brushing her hair, "You mean labor?" she bit her lip a little, "No, I'll be fine. My mother said she was climbing up stepladders and painting just two days before she started contractions with me." Kate saw Tony's anxious face, "But don't worry, I won't be doing that...you will."

"I had a feeling..." Tony smirked and moved towards the bed, "You know, I'm really glad you asked me to stay with you...I was getting nervous that you wouldn't want me around."

"How could we not want you around? Especially since you've been getting me what I wanted, for my cravings." Kate smiled and looked to him as he took the hairbrush from her hand and slowly began to brush through Kate's hair. She had been lucky as her hair had grown more luxurious throughout her pregnancy. She sighed contently as Tony brushed out her bedhead tangles and then leaned in, to kiss her neck. Kate couldn't help but giggle a little and squirm, "Tony!"

"What? You said you like that..."

"I do! Just not now." she bit her lip before turning and pressing a tender kiss to his lips, "I'm glad you agreed to move in with us. I really don't know what I would have done if you'd have said no."

"I wouldn't have said no." Tony told her, smiling genuinely to her, "You know you look great in this suit? I think it's the cream two piece suit thing. You know, with the skirt and the blazer...? It's just...it's hot." Tony then smirked, returning to his natural DiNozzo self.

"Mhm, I wear it for you." she smirked back.

Since being around Tony, Kate had picked up on a lot of his mannerisms and traits, and had adopted and employed them in her own life. The smirk, she now had down to perfection and was giving Tony a run for his own money with charming people with it. She enjoyed spending the time with him, now that she'd gotten to know him, but she still loved the work related banter they had when he was at the office. It was getting harder to see each other now, since Kate had been assigned to desk duty and Tony was still working the field, this had been part of the reason why she'd asked him to move in with her.

"I have to leave soon, Gibbs said he needs to talk to me before my video conference with Gitmo..." Kate told him as she hauled herself up from the bed and reached for the blazer before slipping into kitten heel slingbacks, "I'm conferencing with Paula." she glanced at Tony, "You know, if I hadn't gotten in there first, I would place a month's salary that you'd be fathering a child with her instead of me..." she smirked a little.

"And, you would have lost that bet. Paula told me several times she wasn't interested."

"Yeah, but she told you that you'd blown your chances in getting laid, remember?" Kate asked, buttoning the blazer just above her bump and giving a gentle caress over her swollen abdomen, "We're almost ready baby, momma's just got to grab some food before she passes out..." Kate smiled and grabbed her purse before moving through her bedroom and out to the living room and kitchen.

"We should do lunch today."

Kate looked up at Tony as he followed her into the kitchen, and she nodded in response, "We should. I'd like that."

"Call me, before eleven." Tony smiled.

"I will, I have to leave now." she smiled and pressed her lips to Tony's a number of times, smiling more brightly each time she pulled back, "I'll see you later..." she almost said those three little words but quickly stopped herself before she made the fatal mistake with Tony. Quickly, Kate rushed out of her apartment, leaving Tony behind with the left overs of her cereal bar and some apple.

* * *

"I know! I'm sorry I'm late! I got stuck in traffic, Gibbs..." she winced as she entered the Bullpen and rounded her desk to begin her days' work. She looked to her boss and smiled a little, "If it's any consolation, I can't drink coffee anyway. But, I will be happy to go out and get you some..." she offered gently.

"No, Kate you're here now, I'll just go and get some." Gibbs smiled to her, "I need you on something before your video conference with Agent Cassidy."

"On something?"

"I want you to profile that terrorist. The one you could've stabbed, but didn't." he leaned right in over her desk, to look into her eyes.

"I couldn't. It was too risky for me." she tore her gaze away from his, "For me, the baby...for Tony." she sighed.

Gibbs nodded and straightened then, "Just write me up some notes, Kate. I want to know everything you remember about this bastard. Have it on my desk before you go to lunch with DiNozzo..."

"How...?" she watched as Gibbs left the Bullpen to head out for coffee, probably his fourth of the morning. Soon enough, Kate began on typing up the comprehensive intel and background on the terrorist so she could leave with Tony when Gibbs said it would be alright for them to go for lunch.

Tony came in before Gibbs though, "Good morning, Kate!" he smiled, sounding chipper for the purposes of the Bullpen. Not everybody knew that Kate's child was Tony's also. So they'd decided on keeping up their morale while in the office together, at least until their baby was born.

She looked up at him and smiled briefly, "There's only one reason why you've got that smirk on your face..." she said to him, knowing full well why Tony had that smirk across his face, "You're in love, again..." she told him. Kate semi blushed at her own words as she thought back to that morning, when she'd almost told Tony she was in love with him. She did want to, but thought that it wasn't the time or the place to do so.

"You know it."

"So who is it this time? What's her name?" Kate smirked.

"She's...a brunette." he responded, and Kate' heart fluttered. Was he referring to her?

"You don't know her name, do you?"

"Like I said, she's a brunette..."

"Tony..." she glared at him a little, "I need to finish this. How tall would you say the terrorist was?"

"The terrorist? Gibbs has asked you to do that?" Tony asked her and raised a brow.

"He asked me to write up some notes on him. Everything I could remember about him. And, I wouldn't know what to say for how tall he was."

"Then, just leave it out. I'm sure Gibbs'll already know that." Tony replied and smiled to her.

"I do already know that DiNozzo..." Gibbs voice seemed to appear from behind Tony, even though he had just walked through the gap between his and Kate's desks, "Kate, how's the notes coming? You almost done?"

"I am..." she nodded, "Let me just print them and bring them to you." Kate hit the print icon and pushed herself out of her chair to get the print off from the machine before taking it to Gibbs for him to read over and let she and Tony go for lunch together. As she stood at the edge of Gibbs' desk, stomach protruding way beyond where it should be normally, Kate smiled brightly to her boss, "So, can we head out? You wouldn't want to keep a pregnant mother starving would you?"

Gibbs chuckled and nodded softly, "Go, have fun. Be back before 1300 hours, Kate."

"We will!" she called back, grabbing her purse and blazer before leaving the Bullpen with Tony and heading to the elevators. As it pinged, open she looked to him, "On three..." she pressed the Ground level button and waited on the doors to close, "One, two, three..." swiftly, she turned to him and felt him pressing against her, pressing her into the elevator wall as they kissed hotly. It was the beginning of their lunch break afterall...

* * *

_Pt.2 coming soon._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**REVEILLE: Pt. 2**

* * *

"He said that to you?" Tony asked Kate as he leaned across and stole one of her slices of cucumber, receiving a slap to the back of his head, "Hey! You're not Gibbs."

"No, I'm not, but I'm pregnant." she chuckled a little, "I need the food...and yes, Gibbs did say that to me." she sighed a little and looked to her cell for the time, "We should head back, you know. I wouldn't want Gibbs on your ass for bringing me back late." she smirked.

"Can't you just use the 'I had to pee' excuse again?" Tony asked her and smirked as she stood up.

"No. But I do now." Kate smiled and grabbed her purse, "I'll see you back in the Bullpen, I have to go to the pharmacy." she told him and took note of his expression, "You, don't wanna know." she told him before leaning to kiss his temple, "I might be in conference with Gitmo before you're back. I'll see you later..." she walked away, "It's your turn to buy!"

She smiled gently and sighed, heading toward the bathroom so she could freshen up and get to the pharmacy and back to the Bullpen before Gibbs was having kittens. She walked back through the food court and found Tony had left already, she smiled to herself hoping he would get back in time and Gibbs wouldn't call him out on it. As she got level with the pharmacy at the crossing, Kate was stopped by a gentlemen and another lingered behind him, "Miss, there was a problem with your payment..."

"My payment?" she questioned him and frowned, "I didn't pay...Tony did." she told the man.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us. We can talk in the office." he smiled gently and gestured the way back to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, of course." she smiled a little and complied with the man and his backup. She walked with them through the food court, and when they neared the restaurant entrance, the man who had spoken to her grabbed onto her arm, dragging her off to the side where a blue mini was waiting, another man sitting in the back seat. She looked to the men and frowned a little, "What's going on?" she asked them.

"Simi, the door." the waiter spoke and the other waiter opened the door, flipping the seat so he could enter the car, and he flipped the seat back so the talkative waiter could get Kate into the passenger seat and buckle her in, "Put some ties on her wrists."

"Bassam, she is with child, we cannot tie her wrists." Simi replied.

"You can, just tie her before she has the chance to escape our custody." Bassam told his accomplice, who leaned forwards and grabbed at Kate's wrists, binding them with plastic ties which were harder to escape from than normal cuffs.

Kate bit her lip and she frowned, "You do know they will find me." she spoke out as Bassam climbed into the driver's seat.

"Not where we're going to Miss." he told her and sneered as she squirmed with Simi's hands on her. Bassam eyed over her swollen abdomen beneath the folds of her blazer and he swallowed, looking back at Simi before he got the car ready to leave and transport them to the venue Bassam had been meaning.

"I'm expected to make a video conference call to Gitmo in thirty minutes." she told them, "You'll probably end up there!" she sniped at Bassam, glaring at him.

Bassam took a few moments to process what Kate had said before he looked to Simi and chortled a little before he stopped, hearing Kate's phone ring out. Bassam quickly looked to her and glared, "Simi, the phone, yeah?" he told his accomplice in the backseat to answer the phone. Simi of course leaned forwards, happy at the chance he got to touch Kate once again, this time her front.

"The belt. It's on the belt!" she hissed before he could even touch her, "It'll be Tony." she spoke out before Simi could flip open the phone and show Bassam the display, which did indeed read 'TONY'

"And who is Tony?" Bassam asked her, he got no response, "Who is Tony?" he asked her again. She was obviously testing his patience, and it worked. He struck her, sending a backhand across her mouth and left cheek, "You are not married, are you?"

"No. I'm not." she received another slap to the face, this time, it split her lip open and the first strike had already caused a red bruising to form. Kate glared at Bassam, "How much longer until we're there?" she hissed a little, waiting on an answer.

"About three minutes. He is waiting to see you."

"Who?"

"Our brother. Ari." Simi spoke up from the back seat.

"Brother?" she questioned.

"In our faith, Miss. Ari is our brother. We work together in the Hamas ways, and we die together. He is our brother." Bassam told her.

"Hamas? You all believe you'll die for the how many virgins?" she raised a brow to Simi, who looked to Bassam, Kate could see he was ready to strike her again, but knew he wouldn't. Kate knew that Ari would not agree to her being touched by someone other than himself.

"We would obviously not die for you." Bassam told her and turned away disgusted as he pulled up and into the red barn, of the property that Ari was waiting on.

Kate saw him there and she sighed a little before being let out of the car by Ari. He took one look at her face and turned to Bassam before speaking in Arabic, "Why did you strike her?" he asked Bassam, who just glared at Kate, so Ari posed the same question to Simi, this time in English.

"She wouldn't tell him who was calling." Simi responded and quickly tossed Kate's phone to Ari.

"Hm, Tony..." Ari responded and then sighed, "Lets get you out of these cuffs. Bassam...the cuffs please." he requested before watching Caitlin shrug a little to relieve the tension in her shoulders with her arms being pinned behind her back for that long and in such a nervous situation. He watched as she turned around and smacked Bassam square in the jaw before bringing her fist back to get him again. Before she swung at him, Ari grabbed her hand, "Lets go, Caitlin..."

"He hit me twice!" she hissed.

"You offended him." Ari told her.

"I offended _him_?" she scoffed, "He kidnapped me and cuffed me."

"Let us clean up your face, we can talk in private and catch up." Ari smiled charmingly to her, guiding her towards the house, "Do you drink iced tea, Caitlin?"

"I'm not drinking anything you give me!" she hissed as Ari guided her inside and led her over to a chair at the table, where he could see to her minor injuries from Bassam's hands. She watched Ari as he collected the gauze, the ointment and some ice before joining her in the chair opposite her, setting the things on the table, "I can do it myself." she told him, moving her face away from him.

"No, come on, it's the least I could do. Let me help you." Ari smiled to her, lifting up a damp washcloth to wipe her lip of blood, "Bassam struck you because you are not married, and you are pregnant. Our religion is a lot like Catholicism, in the sense of a bastard child; born out of wedlock. Bassam finds your situation offensive."

Kate scoffed and winced a little, "This isn't the Medieval times...women get pregnant all the time and don't need to be married, we're not in Iraq now! We're in Goddam America!" she hissed and winced more as Ari began to dab some of the antiseptic ointment onto Kate's lip to help her with the healing, "I don't see why he had to smak me, twice." she sighed before asking him, "Why am I here?"

"When the time is right, I will tell you. First, let us catch up on these missing months."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, but we must, Caitlin...it is obvious you've been busy..." he gestured to her stomach and smiled back up at her knowingly.

* * *

_Look out for Pt.3_


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: _**Disclaimer; **I do **not** own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**REVEILLE: Pt. 3**

* * *

"My child is none of your concern." Kate hissed at Ari, defensively soothing over her bump as she glared at him.

"The father is Tony?"

Kate turned away softly and sighed, "Yes."

"And this baby was not planned, Caitlin." he said, more a statement than anything else, "I would have suspected Special Agent Gibbs to have dropped you from your position at NCIS when he found out. And, I also would have expected for Gibbs to have fathered this child, Caitlin."

Kate whipped her head back up to look at Ari and glared at him, seething, "You bastard!" she made to slap him but winced a little and bit her lip.

"Your child and I have that in common." he commented smoothly before he noticed her wince. He slowly leaned forwards and dipped his hand to cup just under Kate's abdomen. Ari nodded a little, "Your baby is coming Caitlin."

"Get your hands off me." she told him, pushing his hand away.

"Relax, Caitlin. I'm a Doctor..." he told her before he swallowed a little, turning to the unit beside him to get out his medical gloves.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you deliver your baby."

"I am not giving birth here, Ari. No way!" Kate shook her head and made to stand up only to have Ari gently hold onto her hand to stop her.

"I cannot take you to a hospital, Caitlin. It's much too dangerous for me to leave Bassam and the others in charge of Smoky Sam."

"I can't believe you made the kidnap me!" she groaned, biting her lip a little as her first major contraction hit her, "Oh God! All of this just to tell you which helo to hit!" she groaned again as the contraction subsided. She flicked her eyes to the wall clock so she knew what time it was that this contraction had hit her, and so she would know the period between that and the next one.

"I don't want you to tell me, Caitlin. I want you to show me. Show me how you do it."

"In this condition, I'm showing you nothing!" she hissed, holding her bump.

"If you haven't forgotten Caitlin, I will be delivering your baby. As we can't get to the hospital, I will have to be the second best option for you." Ari smiled at her a little before he helped her stand and move over to the sofa, "You need to relax, your baby might be distressed if you are." he watched her lean back to try and prepare herself for delivery of her baby girl.

"I swear to God, Ari if you hurt my baby..."

"Relax. I am not a monster, Caitlin. Your daughter will be in safe hands." he told her as he stood up to collect the instruments he could possibly need for delivering Kate's baby girl.

"It's the safe part I'm worried about..." she swallowed.

Ari sat back down, sort of beside her before looking to her skirt, "You're going to need to remove you skirt Caitlin."

"Fuck you!" she hissed at him and shook her head.

"Stubborn little Caitlin is back, I see. If you do not wish me to aid you in delivering your baby, I will leave you be to suffer. But where are my manners? I am a Doctor, I would not leave a patient alone to deal with pain or a situation themselves. Your baby is coming Caitlin, you cannot prevent that from happening. I will help you."

Kate looked to Ari, and she saw the same expression in his eyes she had done in Autopsy. The same genuine kindness she had saw when she had made to stab him with the scalpel, much to Ducky's dismay of her trying it. She sighed a little and swallowed, before she nodded. She agreed to have him deliver her child. She looked to him and wet her lips, "I need some ice chips. Get me some please, I'll undress. Do you have towels?"

"Right away." he nodded before standing to get out some towels from the cupboard across from the sofa. He softly handed the towels to Kate before nodding and leaving for the kitchen, to get her some ice chips. Upon returning to the living room, Ari noted that Caitlin had indeed removed her skirt and panties in preparation for the birth of the baby, she'd also covered herself in true maternity style with the towel draped over her bent knees and with the pillows behind her neck and back for some support.

"I see you are already comfortable." Ari stated and smiled, walking to her, to give her the cup of chips.

"Yes, and after this, you're going to be comfortable in a grave." she snapped.

"Tsk, tsk Caitlin." Ari smirked a little as he moved her fingers to check how dilated she was already. He raised his brows and looked to her, "You are already almost 7cm dilated, Caitlin. Your daughter will be born within three hours."

"Oh, well that gives Tony and Gibbs more time to find you."

Ari just chuckled and softly shook his head, "They will not shoot me with a baby present."

"They might not, but I would!"

"Oh, Caitlin..." Ari shook his head as he listened to Kate's comment, "Your words are mere empty threats, I can tell you like being around me."

"_Like_ being around you?" she snorted a little before she quickly winced and groaned a little as another contraction hit her. Kate glanced to the clock; 4 minutes. This baby was ready to be born, her contractions were not going to be a good ten minutes apart. She looked to Ari, "How much more dilated?" she swallowed and glared at him as she watched his hand move under the towel before she felt the glove against her.

"You need to learn to relax, Caitlin...for your child's sake." Ari told her and looked at her directly before adding, "You're almost at ten centimeters already."

She sighed and bit her lip, "She's coming soon..."

"That, she is." Ari confirmed.

Kate looked to her abdomen and frowned softly, "Can't you hold on a little longer baby, for daddy?" she whispered softly before caressing above her pushed out belly button. Kate swallowed as she waited on the next contraction.

Ari decided it best to keep her occupied, "Did you narrow your names to a number?"

"I haven't really had time to think of any names yet...Tony and I didn't discuss any." she sighed, "I need him to be here..."

"And, I'm sure he wil arrive soon."

"To kill you..." she blinked softly, staring at Ari.

* * *

_Look out for Pt.4_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: _Set during 'Minimum Security' (1x08), 'One Shot, One Kill' (1x13), 'The Good Samaritan' (1x14), 'Bete Noire' (1x16), 'UnSEALed' (1x18), 'Dead Man Talking' (1x19), 'A Weak Link' (1x22) and 'Reveille' (1x23). I hope you enjoy.

_**Disclaimer; I do ****not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Don P. Bellisario and CBS. **_

* * *

**REVEILLE: Pt. 4**

* * *

Kate groaned out with her fourth push already, since her waters had broken just moments earlier, and she knew that hers and Tony's child was on her way to being born. She looked to Ari who was kneeling now, with his gloved hands between Kate's legs, ready to deliver the child into the world. He had delivered few babies, but the one's he had done, he had felt a connection to them.

She looked to him and swallowed a little as she saw him glance at her, "Your brow...you need it wiping, Caitlin." he told her, gently handing her a small wash cloth so she could swipe away the beads of perspiration that had begun to clamour there. He smiled gently before quickly saying, "I can tell you, your daughter is crowning..."

"I wish she was here already! This is agony!" she groaned and cried out as she felt another contraction.

"This will be a fast birth Caitlin, her face, it's almost out." Ari commented as he saw the infant's nose appearing before her head was fully delivered. He sighed a little as Kate relaxed, "The shoulders. Women have told me that the shoulders are the hardest part."

Kate groaned and nodded slowly before she winced and gripped tightly onto the wash cloth Ari had given her, before she bore down and pushed, watching Ari as he twisted the baby's shoulders to aid Kate in giving birth to her, and it went black.

She figured she must have blacked out, because when she blinked a number of times, Tony was standing nearby holding his Sig, aiming at Ari. Immediately, Kate looked between her daughter's father and Ari, who was kneeling, still between Kate's legs ready to deliver their daughter. She panicked and quickly shook her head, "Don't shoot him Tony! He's delivering our child!" she almost cried, "Please..." she looked at him and blinked.

Tony looked down to Kate and saw she was in distress, he knelt down, his Sig sauer still aimed at Ari, and with his free hand, Tony took Kate's in his. He watched her, squeezed her hand as she pushed out their child, groaning and crying all the way. Tony flicked his eyes to look at Ari, watching how meticulous he was with his aiding and cutting and wrapping.

"Caitlin..." he cooed a little, moving to a standing position as he carried the small, wrapped bundle in his arms.

Tony removed his hand from Kate's and stroked back her dampened hair from her face, "Kate, hey, it's okay. You did it...we got a daughter!" he smiled, feeling the tears forming. He didn't care if Kate saw him like this, this was the birth of his daughter.

She opened her eyes tiredly and smiled, looking to Tony and then to Ari with the towelled bundle, moving towards her, "Our daughter." she rasped.

"Here..." Ari gently lay the now wriggling baby onto Kate's chest and leaned back, moving away as Tony perched beside Kate, looking to their daughter. He smiled, and began to clean up the mess that had been made while Kate had been giving birth to the baby girl. He watched them for a moment as he stood in the doorway before turning and running into Gibbs, "Special Agent Gibbs..." he whispered almost.

"Ari..." he glared before looking to the scene over Ari's shoulder. Gibbs saw Tony sitting on the sofa next to Kate who was still laying, now she was cradling the squirming infant who'd just begun to test the power of her lungs for her proud parents. Gibbs flicked his eyes back to Ari, "You delivered Agent Todd's baby?" he received a nod in response, "You know all your terrorist buddies are dead. My team killed 'em. But since you helped out my agent, I'm going to help you...I will let you go, if you give me this vital intel..." Gibbs produced a piece of paper and handed it to Ari.

"I will think about it." Ari replied and began to walk away.

"No." Gibbs intercepted, "You don't get to think. You do it, or I arrest you now."

"You should ask your Special Agent Caitlin Todd what she named her child." Ari smirked at Gibbs before the silver haired leader pulled the trigger on him, shooting the terrorist in his shoulder and leaving the kitchen, leaving him there to think about his actions.

Caitlin lay on the couch with the now sleeping infant in her arms and she smiled up at Tony, seeing his face pale after the ordeal of worry that had overcome him when he and Gibbs had been searching for Kate and their ready to be born daughter, softly she spoke to him, "She should stay a Todd."

"Well, yeah, I don't think either of us are ready for marriage." Tony replied and he sighed a little, looking downtrodden before he looked into the face of their daughter, "She's beautiful Kate, a lot like you, and a lot like of what I remember of my mother." Tony softly sighed before he perked up a little, "What are we going to call her?"

"Well, I'd like to have her middle name be Rachel, after my sister. I never see her but I love her so much, I think she'd like it if I did that for her. As for her first name, I don't know. I always liked Dana. It's a good, strong American name." Kate smiled up at Tony.

"Dana Rachel Todd." Tony smiled and nodded slowly, "I like it." he smiled a little more, "And hey, if we were ever to marry, she'd be a double D."

Kate rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh, "Is that all you ever think about?" she questioned him rhetorically.

"Well, since yours are kinda big right now, yeah…" Tony smirked as he eyed Kate's full breasts, before he took another moment to compose himself, "So, Dana Rachel Todd slash DiNozzo…?"

"Dana Todd-DiNozzo." Kate nodded and smiled, looking to their baby in her arms, "Would you like to hold your daughter, Tony?" Kate softly looked at him and maneuvered so she turned slightly towards him, which would make it easier to pass the bundle to him. She gently placed the baby into Tony's arms and watched him, how carefully he took in her features, holding her as if she were made of pure gold.

Ari was standing in the kitchen now, he had managed to get himself up from the floor and make himself a tourniquet to stop the blood flowing so freely from his wound and he smirked, nodding to himself as he heard the name Kate had chosen for the baby; Dana, one who _ and Rachel, a wife of _, both of them, Hebrew names.

**END.**


End file.
